76
by joeycharles
Summary: After the Capitol loses a lot of income for their media, they decide to bring back the entertainment and revive the Hunger Games. 26 tributes are forced into the 76th Hunger Games, having an addition of 2 tributes from District 13.
1. The Reapings

******My first fanfiction! Please review it and I may review yours too! Keep checking back for new chapters and changes.**

**Here's the first chapter; the reapings! This chapter introduces all the tributes except for the two from District 7, which will be on the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**_REES JULES | 13 | DISTRICT 13: POV_**

Well, the Hunger Games is back now because of the loss of money at the Capitol. And now they've decided to squeeze in District 13. When will these people learn to understand that the Hunger Games is a crime! Effie Trinket is now the escort for every district which is annoying because I absolutely hate her.

My thoughts drift away when I hear Effie read out, "Rees Jules!" I walk up onto the stage and she congratulates me.

I look to the female tribute and it is Helenna Rush. She seems tough and she is also very pretty.

"Okay then you two, head on backstage and your families will come kiss you goodbye." I look back to Effie who points us to the back, and we do as we are told as we hear people cheering us good luck.

**_RIVA BILLION | 13 | DISTRICT 6: POV_**

"Riva, you have to come see this!" My little sister Gab pulls me out the backdoor of my house and brings me towards an injured strange-looking pigeon.

"Gab.. We need to go back inside... NOW!" I know instantly that it is a muttation.

"But it's so cute! We have to help it!" Gab is so eager to help it that she kneels down to pick it up. Before I can voice her to stop, she is pierced in the hand by its beak. She screams out in pain and I guide her inside.

Seeing that the pigeon is in so much pain (and also for an act of revenge), I collect a rock and slam it down, killing it at once.

**_JARROD LIMESTONE | 18 | DISTRICT 9: POV_**

"Could I have a gingerbread and a white loaf of bread?" I ask the man at the counter.

He hands me the food and I give him my last few dollars and leave.

Every morning I go to the bakery to buy bread to provide for my girlfriend and baby girl. This will be my last visit for a while. The family's broke. My only hope is winning the Hunger Games. Even though my girlfriend disapproves of me entering, its our only hope on surviving.

**_EMILY JONES | 14 | DISTRICT 12: POV_**

"Emily? If you get picked, what will happen to me?" Says my little sister Cicile in her childish tone of voice.

"If I get picked, there will be people who will look after you. I promise I won't leave you like mom and dad did. I promise Cicile!"

I hug my little sister. We're orphans. Our parents left us because they didn't have the money to look after us. We live in the orphanage with alot of other kids, except we aren't very outgoing and have no friends except for eachother.

"And what if I get picked?" Cicile alludes. I sigh, "Cici, like every year, you definitely won't be picked. You're still eleven."

**_RENATA PENDAL | 16 | DISTRICT 3: POV_**

"RENATA!". I wake up instantly. It's my mother calling from downstairs.

"RENATA!". "Coming, mom!" I run down the stairs to find my mother standing over a broken vase.

"Clean this mess up now or I'll hit you harder than I did when you told me your demonic secret!" My mother has treated me like this ever since I told her I was a lesbian.

"Okay, mom. Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Her face writhes with anger. "Who else would have broken this vase I spent a fortune on then!" She slaps me right across the face.

I drop to the ground and start to sweep up all the glass. "And don't you ever talk back to me again" My mother hisses and kicks me. She pauses and then walks out the front door, leaving me with my feelings.

**_ZAC AUSTIN | 15 | DISTRICT 5: POV_**

Knock knock knock. Upon hearing this I answer the door to find my friend Marnie in her most elegant dress.

"Hmm.. you look nice Zac. Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Sure am, you look pretty decent as well" I say as I walk out the door, shouting my parents goodbye, as we leave.

"I wonder who'll get picked this year. If I was a boy and you got picked, I'd volunteer for you!" Marnie grins at me and I leer back. "Thanks, Marnie. I'd do the same for you"

We arrive at the reaping arena, and we separate into our gender groups after hugging goodbye.

I get into line with all the other boys of my age and hear a name called out. "Antonia Florence?" I see a girl walk up the stage, her face covered in tears when I hear;

"I VOLUNTEER!"

It's Ginger Griffiths from school. I never thought someone like her would volunteer for a stranger. Everyone cheers, along with me. I feel so much respect for Ginger right now. She has done what not many people could do for someone.

My moment of respect disappears when I hear; "Zac Austin?". My heart sinks.

Before I can put together what just happened, I am pushed up onto the stage. I hear Marnie screaming out but the sound of cheering drowns it out and Ginger and I are brought backstage and congratulated.

**_RIVA BILLION | 13 | DISTRICT 6: POV_**

"Mom! Mom, Gab's hurt!" I shriek. "Mom!" Me and Gab call out to our mother, who is indeed taking a nap - like always!

Her footsteps shatter across the house. "What is it girls?" Her face full of disquiet.

"She was stabbed by a pigeon mutt!" I squeal.

Mother's face drops. "I thought I told you not to go near those!" she whimpers.

"What do we do?" I burst into tears. "We don't have the medicine for it or anything! She's going to die!"

"Riva, stop it!" Mother snaps. "We have only one choice... You have to volunteer for the Hunger Games... If you win, we'd have all the supplies we need for a lifetime"

**_CURTIS KLAUS | 15 | DISTRICT 2: POV_**

"Son, I know you will do your father proud. For winning, you will bring great honor to your family and your district." My dad has been training me for the Hunger Games for years. He knew it would eventually return and today is the day of the reaping.

I'll be volunteering; but the thing is, I really don't want to do it. I just can't bring myself to tell my dad. He'll call me pathetic and useless and weak.. I just won't be able to handle it, so I'm volunteering as tribute.

The sirens sounding the reapings squeal in my ear. I see all the kids running to the arena and I follow along.

A girl called Ashlie Anders volunteers. If a pretty girl like her can volunteer, why can't I?

"I volunteer as tribute". Everyone applauds as I join Ashlie Anders on the stage.

**_SAM WATTLE | 15 | DISTRICT 3: POV_**

Everyone stands in silence as Effie reaches her hand into the girls' glass ball. She pulls out a clean white tag and spills "Renata Pendal".

Everyone claps as she walks up the stage in fright and I coil up inside, feeling eager but scared that I will end up on stage, next to her. She looks severely beaten and very skinny.

I see Effie pull out a tag from the boys' glass ball. "Sam Wattle?".

In shock, I look towards my father who nods at me with honor. I am escorted to the stage and see Effie, who is so happy I want to punch her in the face. I decide not to because I'd be dead in a second with all the peacekeepers around.

**_MATT MARLEY | 16 | DISTRICT 12: POV_**

"Water! Matt, I need water!" My mother moans out to me. She is in bed, and she is really sick. I know there's no chance for her so I'm going to volunteer for the Games.

"Yes, mom!" I yell out while fetching a glass of water. I run down the hall and place it in her hands, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, I promise I will win for you. I promise you'll get better" A tear runs down my face and I cuddle her.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son" She gives me a smile.

This is interrupted by the sound of sirens. The sirens mark the sound of the reaping. "Bye, mom! This won't be the last time you'll see me. I'll do whatever it takes to win"

Before I step outside I yell out "And remember if Isabelle isn't here, go next door!"

"Yes, son!"

Isabelle is always next door with her boyfriend. Even though she is the oldest, I know she couldn't care less about mothers health.

I arrive at the reaping and see my love interest Emily on the other side. I've loved her for years. I just wish I could tell her but I'm so shy. It would be weird if we both got picked. It seems a bit similar to Peeta and Katniss' story.

"Emily Jones?" My jaw drops open as she walks up onto the stage. I see tears forming around her eyes and I know she has her sister to look after.

"And Matt Marley!" Effie slithers the words out of her tongue and I black out.

**_BLONDIE HICKEY | 16 | DISTRICT 1: POV_**

"Come on babe! If you really love me, you should volunteer! It will prove how much of a strong woman you are..." My boyfriend Jai smirks at me, his friends snickering along.

"I do love you! I'll do it" I giggle and agree to his suggestion.

**_JAI PAVILION | 16 | DISTRICT 1: POV_**

I walk away from the bitch of a woman and whisper to my friends "She really is such a blonde!"

"She desserves to die in the arena, her boobs are too small!" My friends make remarks about her and she desserves them; she fed poison ivy to my cat! What freak does that to their own boyfriend?

"And guys, after she volunteers, I'll dump her right there on the spot!" My friends burst out laughing as we walk towards the reaping arena.

**_BLONDIE HICKEY | 16 | DISTRICT 1: POV_**

I can prove to my boyfriend I am a strong woman and that I didn't mean to kill his cat. He'll be sure to forgive me after this.

I walk to the reaping arena and take my place in the 16 year old girls spot. She reads out a girls' name and it happens to be my best friend Katy. I volunteer right away, and Katy hugs me and thanks me.

I strut onto the stage like its a cat walk. "I'd like to thank my boyfriend for suggesting this!" I shout out to the crowd who all laughs at me.

Jai calls out to me, "What boyfriend? We're over bitch!" Before I can react, Effie Trinket reads out "Jax Nexas" and we are taken backstage.

**_CAMPBELL TERRIER | 17 | DISTRICT 9: POV_**

"Campbell Terrier?" I see the ugly tramp Effie Trinket on the stage, delighted of the deaths that were to come.

I get on stage and slap the living shit out of her. I think to myself how bad of an idea it was, but it all felt worth it. The peacekeepers grab me while everyone yearns with applause for what I have done. I am so proud of myself.

Effie is shocked and calms herself down, "Oh my... Um.. okay... The next male tribute from District 9 will be..."

"ME!" Jarrod Limestone shouts out attracting everyones attention.

"Well here we have our two tributes from District 9.." Effie is still in a state of embarassment while the whole crowd congratulates the two of us, tributes.

**_JOEY MARTIN | 14 | DISTRICT 6: POV_**

"I volunteer." I see Riva approach the stage in sadness and I wonder why she volunteered if she is so depressed.

"And the male tribute will be Joey Martin" I feel my insides come crashing down. What about my sister Muriel? How will she survive with my drunk father? My eyes water as Effie reaches for me to come onto the stage. I walk up in anguish and Effie takes me and Riva backstage.

Our families appear through the door and Riva runs straight to her mother, Abigail. "Mom! I'll get the medicine for Gab. I'll win for Gab!"

"Oh, darling! It's okay, I will send you as much as I can in the arena"

It's heartwarming seeing how much a family can love eachother and care for each other.

I see my father walk in with little Muriel. She runs over to me and I give her a long hug.

"Take care of dad, okay?" I say,

"Joey, promise me you will win!"

"I can't promise that, but I promise I'll try!" I give a nod to my dad and he nods back, taking Muriel away from me and leaving the room. Muriel screams out in distress and I hold back my tears, hearing her voice fade into the distance. Peacekeepers force Abigail out too.

Me and Riva; we're alone now. It's me against the world. I have to win for my sister... no matter what it takes.

**_KEAM PATERSON | 16 | DISTRICT 8: POV_**

I'm still in a state of shock when I am called out for the third time to join my girlfriend as a tribute of the 76th Hunger Games.

Peacekeepers finally drag me to the stage as Ellie cries out to me, knowing one of us will have to kill the other.

We end up backstage and Ellie's parents come to say their goodbye's.

"Just like Katniss and Peeta did, try to figure out a way you can both survive, okay?" Ellie's mother Candice tries to ease the mood.

"I suggest splitting up in the arena, so you won't have to kill each other?" Ellie's father Criim suggests, knowing Candice's plan won't work.

"I love you daddy! I love you mom!" They get into a group hug and Candice signs me to join. We cry into eachother's shoulders and the Peacekeepers take both parents away. We are both so hysterical we stay silent until Effie Trinket calls us to get on the train to meet our mentor.

**_CARROLL KING | 17 | DISTRICT 4: POV_**

"Please meet Annie Cresta" our escort takes us aboard the train to meet Annie Cresta, a widowed and recent past victor of the Hunger Games.

"Can you swim?" Annie delivers briskly.

"Well yes, I can" I hear Sonya Cerulean's voice next to my left ear.

"And what about you?"

I wonder why she is asking this question, but then I remember that's how she won the Games. "I guess so?" I deliver in a baffled tone.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. The arena is going to contain a huge amount of water, so you'd best be prepared"

"And how do you know this?" Sonya query's.

"I... I just can't do this!" Annie bursts into tears and leaves the carriage.

"What's her problem?"

"Just ignore it. Almost every past victor has gone mad after winning the Games, and that's how Annie won remember? A big wave flooded the arena and she was the only one who could outswim it."

Sonya bites her lip and takes a seat next to the window. I leave her to her thoughts.

**_CHARLOTTE AMBERWILL | 15 | DISTRICT 10: POV_**

"Goodbye Charm" My mother kisses me goodbye and leaves the room. I feel her tears forming from behind the wall. This will be the last time I'll hear my mother chime out my nickname; and the last time I may ever hear her voice.

"Hey, I'm Brad!" My district partner jumps in my face.

"We just met and you're already getting on my nerves" I turn my back to him. The last thing I need is making friends with someone I'm going to have to kill anyway.

He leaps in front of me again. "Please, stop this nonsense or I'll crack it." I turn around, already losing my temper.

I feel him breathing on my neck. "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I turn around and turn red. It's not Brad, but my boyfriend Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm so sor-" He kisses me halting my apology. After a few seconds I open my eyes and see Brad standing a bit behind him. I see his face is a big bowl of jealous.

I decide to tell Jimmy what's on my mind. I pull him off of me. "Jim. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. It's for the best". I go in for a hug but he pushes me away and storms out of the room.

I look over to Brad and I see a smile forming on his face. "You and me? That's never going to happen."

**_SARETH MAXARAIN | 16 | DISTRICT 11: POV_**

"Son, I'm so proud of you! Try to kill the most people in the games! There's a bonus to the district that kills the most tributes, I'm counting on you to win. I've trained you for this. You've got a huge chance of winning!" I am disgusted in what Steve's dad is saying to him. Who would send their own son to kill people for some extra food?

I see my big sister Jessica walk in. "Oh, Sareth! I'm so sorry this happened to you."

I cover my face and start to cry. "I don't know what to say, Sareth. You really don't stand a chance. I would have volunteered for you but I'm too old for it now. It was nice being your big sis." Jessica walks out of the room and I collapse to the ground sobbing.

The room falls silent and I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Oi you, get up." Steve pulls me up on to my feet. We link eyes as Effie comes in and reveals the train that will take us to the Capitol. We board and take a seat.

I decide to befriend Steve because I shouldn't just keep to myself this whole time, and plus- he seems really nice!


	2. The Capitol

**Here is chapter 2! It's a much shorter chapter than the first, but here's what happens when they enter the Capitol; Including the tribute parades.**

**_BEN HORX (AGED 15) of DISTRICT 7: POV _**

I look to my district partner Renee Lookluck, who is peering out the window. I see her eyes widen. "Come see this."

I step towards the window and my eyes end up like Renee's. The Capitol. It's amazing. Better than I pictured, actually. Well the city at least. I see flashes of every bright colour imaginable. The people here look like complete weirdos with their rainbow hair and metallic eyes? Seriously? If I have to wear something as stupid as that, I may as well die of humiliation before the Games even start!

Anyway, besides the idiotic people, this place is just magnificent. If it weren't for these people, this would be the place for me. I'm sick of cutting down trees for a living.

**_RENEE LOOKLUCK (AGED 17) of DISTRICT 7: POV_**

I seriously cannot wait until I am able to kill. Strategy: Act innocent and play dumb.. then I've won this.

I peer over at Ben who is thinking... always thinking. He's up to something! I need to outsmart all these immature little kids and win!

The doors of the train swing open and Ben and I are escorted outside. As we walk towards our luxury home for our 1 week stay before the actual games, I see Hunger Games shit everywhere! They are so big on it here, unlike in District 7 where everyone just works non-stop.

We finally reach the doors to our new home which is a 14 story-building, comprising of each district per floor, with the addition of the lobby. We get on a glass-like lift and watch as we rise up to the 8th floor, watching the people below size into ants.

**_SONYA CERULEAN (AGED 15) of DISTRICT 4: POV_**

Annie Cresta has just escorted me and Carroll to our suite while we stay at the Capitol. All I can say is; breathtaking. The suite; just like every other tributes rooms, contains: two huge bedrooms and luxury bathrooms for each tribute and a gigantic room containing the dining lounge, rest area and social gather area to consult with our escorts and crew.

I decide to talk to Annie about why she was crying after I questioned her statement about water in the arena. Annie sees me walk in and I give her a smile, and sound "Annie? What happened to you in the arena to make you cry on the train today?"

She sits there for a moment with her eyes closed, covering her ears. She started to laugh insanely. I give her a look of confusion and she says, "It's just that, if I didn't know how to swim, I would have died with everyone else?"

Her eyes start to water. "I lost a good friend that year. It's... It's just I would like to teach you and Carroll to swim... just in case..." She breaks into a laugh again which turns into sobbing.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll go tell Carroll now?" I walk out of the room with a look of fluster on my face.

**_BLONDIE HICKEY (AGED 16) of DISTRICT 1: POV_**

"What color would you rather? Silver or gold?" My stylist, Covet Sunshine asks, revealing two beautiful glitter covered dresses with sequins surrounding.

"What's this for?"

"You don't know? Do you even have a TV? The tribute parade? It's tonight!"

"Oh.. What? There's a tribute parade? YAY!"

*Facepalm*

"Gold. Always aim for the top!" I snatch the gold dress from her and try it on.

"Well, would you look at that. It suits you perfectly."

**_CAESAR FLICKERMAN of THE CAPITOL: POV _**

"And look! Here comes District 1 in their blinding gold outfits! And District 2! How tough looking they are in their gladiator costumes!" I shout out through the microphone to the whole audience, receiving a loud cheer from everyone.

"My goodness! Look at District 3! What exquisite outfits! That is a great representation of the night sky! A silent black covered in twinkly stars.."

I am astonished on how great the costumes are this year, and get back to my commentating when I see District 4 appear from the doors.

"Those are some top-notch viking costumes, and it suits them great! Here comes Ginger and Zac of District 5! WOW! Just look at those sun costu- OH! What a surprise!" I see their outfits blaze on fire... A bit of a copy of District 12, i'd say!

"And here is District 6! Those tiger prints are quite striking! And here's District 7!" I try to hold in my laugh. "What... attractive tree costumes there! There is a nice variety of colors over the leaves.. and what a nice touch having...," I let out a chuckle but change it to a cough. "an exquisite and divine tropical bird on top to add some more nature to it!"

"...Okay then, here is District 8 in their ribbon made costumes, and District 9 in a snowy themed costume!" Everyone gasps as District 10 arrives in their chariot. "That's what you call bedazzling! Look at those crowns over those royal robes! This is a great improvement of District 10 costumes! I credit District 10's stylists for this masterpiece. And look at District 11! What an elegant touch of yellow to dye those great feather costumes!"

"And here comes the District of the star-crossed lovers! District 12 everybody!" A screech of liveliness enlights the whole arena as Emily and Matt arrive in their chariots. "HAHAHA! What a nice contrast of the flame and mockingjay prints on those outfits!" Let me guess... They light on fire as well? As soon as the thought pops into my head, the whole carriage bursts into flames. Except their rainbow! "OH MY GOODNESS! Show this on the big screen! This is by far the most world-class performance at the tribute parade in the Hunger Games history! WOW!" The crowds screams become fully illuminated and I am almost deaf.

District 13 rides in in embarassment and I try to make the two tributes more comfortable. "And that's not all! This year, we've added District 13 which is a huge change!" Everyone is shocked to see an added District to the games, screaming out even louder. This makes Rees and Helenna feel more loose and pleased. "Great costumes! Since this District has been living in the dark of the night, they have very fitting black moon costumes to represent their district."

All of the districts chariots, pulled by brown horses, come to a halt in the front of the stadium. "And here we have our 26 tributes of the 76th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour."


	3. Tribute Details

**Here's the details for each tribute containing their district number, age, full name, physical appearance and other details.**

* * *

**_TRIBUTE DETAILS FOR THE 76TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES_**

* * *

_District 1 - Aged 12 - Jax Nexas_

**Hair:** Short and spiky, lightning blond

**Eyes:** Sunny yellow

**Body:** Very short and muscular

**Skin: **Pale and light

* * *

_District 1 - Aged 16 - Blondie Hickey_

**Hair: **Long and sleek, banana blond

**Eyes: **Twinkly blue

**Body: **Fit, sexy

**Skin: **Light, slight tan

* * *

_District 2 - Aged 15 - Curtis Klaus_

**Hair: **Very short, dark brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Body: **Skinny and fit

**Skin:** Light intermediate

* * *

_District 2 - Aged 15 - Ashlie Anders_

**Hair: **Shoulder length, blond

**Eyes: **Forest green

**Body: **Fit, skinny

**Skin: **Light tan

* * *

_District 3 - Aged 15 - Sam Wattle_

**Hair: **Short and curly, brown-black

**Eyes: **Dark brown

**Body: **Muscular, fit

**Skin: **Light olive

* * *

_District 3 - Aged 16 - Renata Pendal_

**Hair: **Short ponytail, tawny

**Eyes: **Rich gold

**Body: **Very thin

**Skin: **Light olive

* * *

_District 4 - Aged 17 - Carroll King_

**Hair: **Spiky, dirty blond

**Eyes: **"As blue as the ocean"

**Body: **Muscular, fit

**Skin: **Pale, almost celtic

* * *

_District 4 - Aged 15 - Sonya Cerulean_

**Hair: **Big, dazzle black

**Eyes:** Salmon

**Body: **Well-fed, strong

**Skin: **Like chocolate

* * *

_District 5 - Aged 15 - Zac Austin_

**Hair: **Slightly long, brown

**Eyes: **Mixture of gold and hazel

**Body: **Tall, thin, fit

**Skin: **Intermediate

* * *

_District 5 - Aged 14 - Ginger Griffiths_

**Hair: **Long and lush, blazing red

**Eyes: **Light brown

**Body: **Average

**Skin: **Pale

* * *

_District 6 - Aged 14 - Joey Martin_

**Hair: **Average, silent black

**Eyes: **Grey-red-brown mix

**Body: **Fit, skinny

**Skin: **Olive

* * *

_District 6 - Aged 13 - Riva Billion_

**Hair: **Long and lush, dark brown, almost black

**Eyes: **Tiger-like, dark orange

**Body: **Fit, average

**Skin: **Dark-olive

* * *

_District 7 - Aged 15 - Ben Horx_

**Hair: **Short, black

**Eyes: **Squinty, dark-brown

**Body: **Skinny, average

**Skin: **Very pale

* * *

_District 7 - Aged 17 - Renee Lookluck_

**Hair: **Shoulder length, grey-brown

**Eyes: **Baby blue

**Body: **Petite, strong

**Skin: **Intermediate

* * *

_District 8 - Aged 16 - Keam Paterson_

**Hair:** Short, brown-black

**Eyes: **Brown-black

**Body: **Well-built, tall

**Skin: **Light olive

* * *

_District 8 - Aged 16 - Ellie Jackson_

**Hair: **Shady, curly, mix browns

**Eyes: **Grey-green

**Body: **Well-built

**Skin: **Light, freckles

* * *

_District 9 - Aged 18 - Jarrod Limestone_

**Hair: **Short, dark-yellow

**Eyes: **Deep sea blue

**Body: **Tall, skinny

**Skin: **Pale

* * *

_District 9 - Aged 17 - Campbell Terrier_

**Hair: **Moderate, roasted brown

**Eyes: **Squinty, steamy black

**Body: **Short, muscular

**Skin: **Intermediate

* * *

_District 10 - Aged 14 - Brad Velvet_

**Hair: **Brown-blond

**Eyes: **Sky blue

**Body: **Tall, slender

**Skin:** Light skinned

* * *

_District 10 - Aged 15 - Charlotte Amberwill_

**Hair: **Tied with dangling strands, brown-black

**Eyes: **Dull grey

**Body: **Petite

**Skin: **Light skinned

* * *

_District 11 - Aged 16 - Steve Kansas_

**Hair:** Very short, dull brown

**Eyes: **Mint green

**Body: **Muscular

**Skin: **Pinky-pale

* * *

_District 11 - Aged 16 - Sareth Maxarain_

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes: **Silver-bronze

**Body: **Thin, fit

**Skin: **Dark brown

* * *

_District 12 - Aged 16 - Matt Marley_

**Hair: **Curly, dark brown

**Eyes: **Dark grey

**Body: **Moderate, thin

**Skin: **Light olive

* * *

_District 12 - Aged 14 - Emily Jones_

**Hair: **Long, straight, brown

**Eyes: **Dark grey

**Body: **Moderate

**Skin: **Light olive

* * *

_District 13 - Aged 13 - Rees Jules_

**Hair: **Short, butter blond, almost white

**Eyes: **Gentle grass green

**Body: **Slender

**Skin:** Almost celtic

* * *

_District 13 - Aged 16 - Helenna Rush_

**Hair: **Down to hips, light-brown

**Eyes: **Deep emerald

**Body: **Slightly short

**Skin: **Light


	4. Training

_**This chapter focuses on the tributes training! Sorry for rushing through these chapters, but I hope you can enjoy them anyway. Tune in for the next chapter, which is the Interviews.**_

**RENATA PENDAL - AGED 16 - DISTRICT 3: POV**

Even if I die in the Hunger Games, I am so glad I am away from my mother. I've eaten more in one day than I have in a month at home.

I bring my head back to the real world and see Atala, the head trainer for the Hunger Games, explain each station in the training center.

"No fighting with other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Twenty-three of you will die. One will not. Who that is depends on your ability to anticipate. Everyone wants to grab a sword but lots of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. One year the arena was a frozen tundra. Another year it was a burning desert. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife."

I'm guessing this is what she says every year? As I start to zone-out again, I see everyone run in different directions to different training stations.

I feel a tap on my back and I turn, seeing my district partner Sam. "Renata, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. Would-"

"-you like to become allies?"

"Yes!"

"Where would you like to practise first then?"

"Let's start with throwing knives?"

"Sure! Race you there!"

**JAX NEXAS - AGED 13 - DISTRICT 1: POV **

"Hey, you!" I look behind and see the newly formed Careers standing together. The group, led by the boy of District 2, consists of Carroll and Sonya of District 4, Curtis and Ashlie of District 2, Jarrod of District 9 and Blondie, my district partner, from 1.

I move towards them slowly.. nervously.

"I heard from Blondie you desserved a spot in this team. Show us your skills" Curtis chortles with the other snickering along.

"Ok then.." "Can you climb? If you can climb that net tower, you can join us."

I nod and start to climb. I start to sweat because I know I can't do it and look to Blondie, "Okay, guys! He's from District 1. Give him a break. We can train him to be good." Blondie pleads the Careers. I give her a smile implying my appreciation of what she has done.

Curtis thinks for a moment, "Hmm.. Okay. Well we'll start with this. Climb!"

**JOEY MARTIN - AGED 14 - DISTRICT 6: POV**

I walk to the middle of the room, so I can get a view of my surroundings.

I look over to the knife throwing area, where I can see the tributes from 3 doing an exceptional job. The Careers don't look very strong this year. All they've got are pretty girls and a few unintimidating guys. The only ones in that pack I should watch out for are the tributes from 4, and the boy from 9.

I look above and see the tributes from 8 making out on the beams. I feel bad for them because they're crying, and I know it would hurt to have your girlfriend or boyfriend.. die. I'm assuming if one dies, the other will commit suicide?

I see Riva at the bow and arrows station and she has got three bulls-eyes in a row! This really surprises me because she doesn't get out much in our district.

I decide to take note on the tributes strengths throughout the day:

The boy from 1 is a weakling, the girl is great with the bow and arrows.

Both from 2 are very skilled with most equipment and they are stronger than they look!

District 3 is quick and they are great with throwing knives.

Both from 4 are really strong! The boy has great body strength while the girl can use large and heavy weapons; like an axe!

The girl from 5 has been avoiding the weaponry and has become an expert on survival. The boy has been trying to impress all the girls by doing all the hard activities and has been failing! Is this part of his strategy?

Me? I'm just going to survive the games with what I've got. I can say with confidence I've got good aim, so I can do well with dart and knife throwing. Like I said, Riva is great with the bow and arrows. She's also really quick.

The girl from district 7 has been demonstrating little power and has only been fiddling around with a fire all day! The boy has spread out and has tried to master each station. He's a bit of a worry.

Both from 8 have been crying into eachothers arms on the beam all day.

The boy from 9 looks like the winner already. He's great with everything. The girl is good with sharp objects.

The boy from 10 is a wimp. The girl has been too shy to actually try the weapons properly.

The boy from 11 looked intimidating, but he really isn't. And the girl is very flexible and fast, but she's nothing to worry about.

Nor is the girl from 12. And the 12 boy is very intelligent... but that's about it.

And lastly, the tributes from district 13.. I haven't really seen much of them. They aren't anything to worry about either.

**GINGER GRIFFITHS - AGED 14 - DISTRICT 5: POV**

I've spent all day trying to find someone who will form an alliance with me but no one seems to want to. I guess I'm alone for the games, with my strategy like Foxface's. Oh gosh. I'm calling her by Katniss' nickname for her again. I mean Finch. I need to keep the same strategy as Finch did. Sly and elusive. But instead I will try to get some supplies at the Cornucopia.

I'm hoping to get just enough food to survive and... Throwing knives! That's one thing I've mastered today. Throwing knives. I need to get a hold of one and then I'll know I have a chance of winning.

"Ginger Griffiths of District 5?" I am called to a separate room to demonstrate my power to the gamemakers.

I walk in and see a duplicate of the previous room. I am asked to choose 2 stations to demonstrate my power while they choose the 3rd station for me.

I start with the one they told me to do, which is aim. I have to use three items to acquire a bulls-eye; Bow and arrows, throwing knives and gun shooting. I fail utterly with the bow and arrows, almost shooting the gamemakers in the process. I make a big miss with the throwing knives as well, and with the gun, I manage to shoot the corner.

Next, I am asked to move on to my first preferred station, which was the agility course, to show my speed and movement. I do okay with that, but my score isn't impressive.

And lastly I move on to the climbing bars, which probably earned me the most points out of the three.

After this, my training session is over and the boy from District 6 is called in. I assume everyone goes through the same routine to earn points?

**EMILY JONES - AGED 14 - DISTRICT 12: POV **

Me, Matt, Effie and our stylists sit on the couch of our District 12 based room, and I turn on the television. Now, is the time we find out our training scores to see if we will be getting many sponsors for the Hunger Games.

"And now to reveal each tributes training scores from their private training session with the gamemakers! We'll start with District 1, like always! Jax Nexas got a score of 11!" All of us gasp. I am really shocked by this because he was so cowardly and weak in training.

"While Blondie Hickey achieved a score of 9. Curtis Klaus recieved a 10, along with Ashlie Anders who also got a score of 10. Moving on to District 3; Sam Wattle scored 9, and Renata Pendal got a 6. District 4: Carroll King recieved a score of 10 and Sonya Cerulean scored a 9."  
We listen through each districts scores..

D5: Zac Austin: 6

D5: Ginger Griffiths: 5

D6: Joey Martin: 8

D6: Riva Billion: 10

D7: Ben Horx: 9

D7: Renee Lookluck: 3

D8: Keam Paterson: 9

D8: Ellie Jackson: 5

D9: Jarrod Limestone: 11

D9: Campbell Terrier: 8

"And for District 10 tributes.. Hm, a score of 4 for Brad Velvet while Charlotte Amberwill required a 7. And nearly there.. District 11 tributes... Steve Kansas got a 6, while Sareth Maxarain scored an 8."

"And District 12.. Matt Marley got a score of-" We all hold our breath, my hand squishing Matt's in suspension "-a 7."

"Yeah, that's okay Matt!" I smile at him trying to make him feel better since he had a lower than expected score.

"And Emily Jones getting a... 12!"

"WHAT!" I jump out of my seat in happiness.

"Oh.. sorry! I read the District number by accident. Emily Jones with a score of 10." Everyone starts to laugh at me and I blush, a bit embarassed.

"10's good! You'll get a couple of sponsors with that!" Effie chimes.

"And finally, district 13. Rees Jules recieved a score of 6, Helenna Rush getting a 9. Well done tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" The screen cuts off to black and I discuss the scores with the group.

**MATT MARLEY - AGED 16 - DISTRICT 12: POV**

That night, Emily and I go up to the balcony to talk about anything and everything. "Well, the interviews are tomorrow.. Are you excited?" I ask.

"Of course not. I'm just so confused on why and how Commander Paylor decided to bring back the Games. I just want to get back to my sister. I miss the orphanage. The forest. Everything, I guess." Emily starts to sob silently, but I am more concerned on something else.

"Emily. Shush. There's someone up here." I whisper and she looks up to see who it is.

"Charlotte Amberwill from District 10. What is she doing!" She gets up onto the side of the balcony and takes a jump off.

"DON'T!" I scream at her to stop but she has already jumped. We hear a loud zap and run to the edge of the building's cliff. She is floating in mid air, and we see her being dragged into the floor below us.

"Well now we know we can't commit suicide.." For some reason Emily finds this funny and we burst out laughing. Emily stops laughing and looks right into my eyes. I start to realize she likes me. I get the feeling she wants to kiss me but we are interrupted by Effie, calling us to go to our rooms. We have a bit of a giggle, and go downstairs.

"You have a big day tomorrow! Get lots of rest" Effie says.

**BRAD VELVET - AGED 14 - DISTRICT 10: POV**

I watch in horror as a peacekeeper whips Charlotte for trying to escape/commit suicide. "If you try this again, we'll get the gamemakers to send mutts to give you the most torturous death."

"I promise I won't." Me and Charlotte leave the room and go back to the District 10 floor. "Why did you do that, Charlotte?"

Her tears fall to the floor and she says, "I just can't handle this anymore. I know I'm going to die in the arena, Brad."

"We could always team up! We'll stand a chance, if we work together."

"No. You won't be seeing me after Day 1. I'll be killed in the bloodbath. That way, my death will be easy and quick."

I start to cry because I love her so much. "Don't! I can't live without you!" I grab her and start kissing her. I know I failed because she pulls me off in disgust.

"What the fuck are you doing! You're disgusting." She storms away crying and I go to bed, sobbing.


	5. The Interviews

**This chapter is Caesar Flickerman's interviews with each tribute. Some are skipped because they say nothing interesting in their interviews.**

_**CAESAR FLICKERMAN of THE CAPITOL: POV**_

"It is time to present Blondie from District 1!" Everybody screams. She is obviously a crowd favorite- Probably due to her looks. She struts in, like all District 1 girls, and gives a wink to the audience. "Take a seat, lovely." She flicks her hair and sits down.

"Are you ready for the Games tomorrow?"

"Oh, I am very ready, Caesar!" And again, like all District 1 girls, says this in a very cocky tone of voice.

I give a giggle and ask her another question. "So.. what weapon will you be going for tomorrow?"

She smiles at the camera, and says, "The bow and arrows. I'm like cupid. Shoot those arrows at all the boys in the arena, and they come straight for me!" She chuckles and gives another wink to the crowd. _Well, obviously they'd be coming for you if you shot arrows at them!_ I think to myself.

I give her an assuring smile, and ask my third and final question. "As we all saw on TV, your boyfriend broke up with you at the reaping when you volunteered. How did you feel when he broke up with you?"

"He was so ugly. I've already got a new one, but this one's sexy!"

"Who is this one?"

"Curtis Klaus!" She blushes and skips off the stage, the crowd overwhelmed with joy. "And next is Jax Nexas!" His interview ends quick and I move on to Ashlie Anders.

"So my final question for you is, are you jealous that Blondie and Curtis are together? Your own district partner!"

"Of course not, baby! Blondie's my gal! We support each other with everything! My aim in this thing isn't to get a boyfriend. It's to win, just like everyone else!" She giggles, "except Blondie!"

I go through Curtis' interview, and reach Renata Pendal's. "How's life at home?"

"Quite horrible actually. I'm glad I got reaped this year. I'd rather die in the arena than die at home."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"Because my mom is a sick bastard!" She looks to the screen and yells out curse words, all to her mom. "That felt good."

"Oh, okay then. Let's move on. Sam Wattle?... What's your aim in The Hunger Games?"

He laughs to himself. "Well, you'd think my aim is to win. Yes, I do want to win, but I also want to help people. If someone is injured, I'll be sure to nurse them back to health. I'm going to keep my humanity in the Games. I don't want to kill anyone, but I will if I have to." He walks away and I move on to the next tribute.

"Sonya, I saw on TV that you volunteered for the Games. Why is this?"

"Well.. my life at home isn't what I want. I don't really want to fish for a living. I own an axe at home, but it's never necessary for me to use it. So, I thought the perfect place to use it is the Hunger Games."

"Well then, I hope you can acquire one at the Cornucopia." I go through the male tribute from 4, and the female from 5.

"Joining us now, is Zac Austin of District 5. He hops onto the stage and jolts down onto his seat. "You seem pretty quick and energetic! Do you reckon you could show us what you can do in the arena?"

"I reckon I can! I think I'd be first to reach the Cornucopia by heaps!" His voice is also really quick and I find myself hard to keep up.

"You're a good-looking kid. Any girls at home?"

"Marnie Cobbleton."

"Who?"

"Marnie Cobbleton. She's my best friend!"

"I'm a bit surprised. I happen to know Marnie's parents. Her father was once the interviewer here, wasn't he?"

"He was. Before the Capitol killed him."

"Okay, that's enough. Next up is Riva Billion from District 6." After the tributes from District 6 & 7, I reach the district 8, calling out Ellie Jackson.

"Hello, Ellie."

"Hi." I reach for her hand to shake it, but she sits there like stone. "Let's get straight to it then. How did you feel when Keam was called to join you as the male tribute of District 8." She looks me in the eye, sitting in silence. I can feel her pain.

I clear my throat and change the question. "Do you like it here at the Capitol?"

"It's alright, I guess."

"Okay then.. Alright.. Let's move on to Keam Paterson of District 8." The noise from the crowd has dramatically lowered, as Keam joins me on the stage. He's very enthusiastic compared to Ellie, and I feel more relaxed and calm.

"I'm very sorry about my girlfriend. She is really upset that one of us is going to die. Please don't let that stop you from sponsoring her. She truly is an amazing person, and I think she can win."

"Well, you're a great boyfriend for saying that for her!" I shake his hand gratefully and he leaves the stage as I call the next tribute's name.

I am now talking to the District 9 boy, Jarrod Limestone. "Do you feel you have an advantage over the other tributes, because you're the oldest?"

"No. Not really. Everyone has an equal chance."

Reaching District 12, I come across Matt Marley. When we finish our interview he blurts out "Ask me if I have any girls at home!"

"Well.. okay then. Any girls at home?"

"No."

"Okay..."

"She came here with me!" I see what he is trying to do. "That's not going to work on getting sponsors. Good luck in the games."

His eyes get watery and he leaves the stage.

I finally reach District 13. "Did you have access to watch the Hunger Games in District 13, before it concluded?"

Helenna nods. "Yeah, we did. I find the Hunger Games is good fun. I've always wanted to participate. You get to show off your talents and go on an adventure at the same time!"

"I like the way you think! And finally, we have Rees Jules, also from District 13." He walks in and waves to the crowd before tripping. The crowd laughs as he gets back up in embarrassment.

"That was quite an entrance. Do you think you could show that to us in the arena as well?" The crowd laughs even louder and he runs off of the stage crying. _Well, I'm done here._ I feel sorry for him but I'm glad the interviews are over.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour... -_- "

**Next chapter: THE BLOODBATH!**


	6. Cornucopia Bloodbath

**50... 49... 48... 47... 46... 45... 44... 43... 42...**

* * *

_**13 / Riva Billion / District 6 Girl **_

"I trust you can win. Just believe in yourself. Please?" My stylist has been so kind to me these past few days. His name is Erin and even though my prep team tried to force me and Joey into a train costume, it was Erin who stopped them and dressed us as tigers. I know it sounds really bad, but the tiger costumes were actually really great and way better than the train costumes. He had a reason for choosing tigers too.

"Tiger-eyes. Stop daydreaming. We only have 30 seconds to get you in the tube!" He dressed me and Joey as tigers because our eyes remind him of a tigers.

I snap out of it and reply, "I'll try! For you. For Gab. For everyone. I won't give up."

"20.. 19... 18.. 17.. ZzZZzZZ.. 5.. 4.."

"Get in! Quick!"

"What happened?" He doesn't reply and pushes me inside the tube and it closes on me. I don't need an answer anyway.. They sped the time so we could hurry up.

For a moment I can't hear anything, and then I feel myself being pulled up in the tube to the arena. A desert. I look around to get a view of my surroundings.

All 26 of us are surrounding the Cornucopia, a sphere-shaped statue piercing the clouds. It has spikes all over, making it look like a mine. There are supplies all over it, some higher than others, but there is nothing near my feet. Everything is at the Cornucopia. I start dripping sweat. I look to the left and see nothing but desert. I look behind and far in the distance I see some straw-shaped plants. Probably a grain field. In front I can see a forest far off in the distance. And when I look to the right I can see the ocean, which looks quite close compared to everything else.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The countdown is starting. I make a decision to run to the Cornucopia. My weapon is in sight. A bow and arrows.

* * *

**____****14 / Ginger Griffiths / District 5 Girl**

The cannon sounds and I am the only one running towards the empty part of the desert. Maybe because it's a bad idea and I'll probably die of dehydration soon? But no, I see an oasis in the distance.

My speed builds and I bolt towards the oasis. After a few minutes, I'm already out of steam and the oasis disappears. Shit.

I look around and when I look closely at one spot, I see a large forest with tall trees. I decide to go there because... where else can I go? o.O

**_13 / Rees Jules / District 13 Boy_**

A piercing bang starts the Games and I run straight toward the Cornucopia. I see 3 people on either side of me who can clearly run faster than me and after a few thrilling seconds, I slam myself into the side of the sphere. I grab a backpack and next to it is a taser gun. Lucky me. I pick it up and someone runs straight for me, a muscly guy from District 11. Steve Kansas. I handle the taser and as he is about to crush me with his power, the taser zaps his skin and he falls to the ground, twitching. I may not have made a kill, but at least I'm still alive!

I see two people fighting on my right. As I look to see who it is, Brad Velvet from District 10 is stabbed in the stomach, and he plummets to the ground. I look to see the killer, and it is Jax Nexas of District 1. He cackles, and behind him I see Charlotte Amberwill, Brad's district partner, come running at Jax with a spiked mace. I feel a slice in my torso and bloo-

_**16 / Keam Paterson / District 8 Boy**_

"Keam. One down!" I look to Ellie and I see Rees Jules' corpse lying at her feet. "Okay. Grab as much as you can and let's get out of here." I quickly make a dodge to the right as a throwing knife hurls past me, slamming the cornucopia.

I turn around and knock Campbell Terrier to the floor. "That's a nice set of knives there. Mind if I borrow some?" I pierce her heart with my sword and her smoky black eyes flutter to a close. I hear an ear-rattling squeal and see Ellie backing away on the ground as the District 2 girl stands over her with a spear.

I react quickly and throw one of Campbells' knives at the girls face. Her head lunges forward and the knife misses greatly. She turns to me and throws a knife back in revenge. I feel it settle into my forehead. I smile because the last thing I can hear is Ellie calling my name.

_**16 / Matt Marley / District 12 Boy**_

I am still on my podium as I watch people heading in different directions, most at the Cornucopia. The district 7 girl runs in the forests direction with an axe and some type of gun, following the tributes from District 3, who have made an alliance. The district 6 girl and district 13 girl are headed in the oceans direction, but are distanced from each other, and the district 7 boy is heading towards the wheat fields. The rest are fighting at the Cornucopia.

I decide to join the action and run towards the Cornucopia. I hear a thud behind me and see Zac Austin from District 5 collapsed on the podium I was on. His sword falls to my feet and I pick it up.

"You tried to kill me, didn't you?" I shiver in fear that I will have to kill him.

"I did. That's what you do in the arena. Kill people. Go on." I clumsily get a grip on the sword and whack around on the floor trying to attack him, but I fail miserably.

"How pathetic." He gets out a knife and hurls it at my chest but I miraculously block it with the sword. "Cool. I'm alive!"

I try one more time to kill Zac and slash his skull lightly. He flinches and stands up. "That's enough mucking about". He knocks me to the floor, pulling the sword away and runs in the forests direction.

I turn back to the Cornucopia and I see the District 11 girls' corpse on the ground just a few feet in front of me.

I look to the right and see Emily running in my direction. "Matt, are you alright? I've got some supplies."

"Let's head for the forest."

We make a dash in the forests direction but she makes a sudden stop. "Matt..." I look into her eyes as they form with tears and latched in her back is a throwing axe. I look behind her and see Sonya Cerulean from District 4, cackling and running for another victim. "Emily. Emily. EMILY! NO, PLEASE! EMILY!" I cry out in pain as she plummets to the ground.

_**15 / Ashlie Anders / District 2 Girl**_

Before I can spear the district 8 girl, I am pushed to the side by the district 11 boy, Steve Kansas.

"You killed Rees, didn't you?" He looks to Ellie and she nods, her face covered in tears.

"Thank you. You saved my life. He was going to zap me to death. And you..." He looks to me and pulls out a sword. "are going to die."

He stands over me, and then falls, crushing me with his weight. I feel blood gathering around my body and I struggle to push his body to the side. "Curtis.." I stand up and hug my district partner.

I look to the right to find the district 8 girl is gone and is running in the forests direction.

"Come on. There's still a couple more rodents we need to get rid of."

_**15 / Zac Austin / District 5 Boy**_

I finally reach the woods, after a long and agonizing journey. I know I'm going to die from the cut in my head. I'm fading... slowly... painfully...

I want to end my pain now. I want to go home. To mom. To dad. To Marnie. I have a knife. I need to do this. Just one stab in the heart... and this will all be over.

Come on, Zac. You can do it. Stab yourself. Please. Just get it over with. Fuck. I can't do it. Oh my god, Zac. Just stab yourself already. Okay.

"FUCK YOU, CAPITOL!", I pierce my heart with the knife. I've done it. I'm gone. YAY...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried really hard to make the deaths good enough to be entertaining.**

** Below is the current information on every tribute in the games. It shows alliances, their whereabouts, the weapons they currently have, the death order, and how each tribute has died! So check that out :)**

* * *

**ALLIANCES**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 2: Curtis Klaus

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

District 4: Sonya Cerulean

District 9: Jarrod Limestone

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 3: Sam Wattle

District 3: Renata Pendal

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 1**

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson - _Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death - _Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE LIVING TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 1_**

* * *

District 1:** Blondie Hickey **- _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 2: **Curtis Klaus** - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Knife.

District 2: **Ashlie Anders** - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.

District 3: **Sam Wattle** - _Whereabouts:_ Heading to the forest with Renata Pendal. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 3: **Renata Pendal** - _Whereabouts:_ Heading to the forest with Sam Wattle. _Weapons: _Unknown.

District 4: **Carroll King** - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 4: **Sonya Cerulean** - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Axe, throwing axes.

District 5: **Ginger Griffiths** -_ Whereabouts:_ In the desert, heading for the forest._ Weapons: _Nothing.

District 6: **Joey Martin** - _Whereabouts:_ Unknown. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 6:** Riva Billion** -_ Whereabouts:_ Headed to the ocean. _Weapons: _Unknown.

District 7: **Ben Horx** - _Whereabouts:_ Headed towards the wheat field. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 7: **Renee Lookluck** - _Whereabouts:_ Stalking the district 3 alliance, following them into the forest. _Weapons:_ Axe, unknown gun.

District 8: **Ellie Jackson** - _Whereabouts:_ Unknown. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 9:** Jarrod Limestone** - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 10: **Charlotte Amberwill** - _Whereabouts:_ Unknown. _Weapons:_ Spiked mace.

District 12: **Matt Marley** - _Whereabouts:_ Headed towards the forest. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 13: **Helenna Rush** - _Whereabouts:_ Headed to the ocean. _Weapons:_ Unknown.


	7. What's In The Bag?

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. This chapter's about how each tribute is coping after the Cornucopia bloodbath.**

**Each chapter, I'm having the tribute details for each day and info on anything related to deaths, alliances etc.. So scroll down to the bottom of the page for that.**

**_CHARLOTTE AMBERWILL | DISTRICT 10: POV_**

I've been trudging around this forest for hours. My head hurts. There's so much on my mind. I was never able to tell Brad how I felt about him. The way he was killed was just unfair and barbaric. It should have been me who Jax killed. Jax desserved to die like that. I know it would have been painful to be whacked repeatedly with a spiked mace; but he really _did_ desserve it...

Night has fell. I have settled into a tree and confirmed it as my home. I hope I can get home. Even though I have doubted myself and confirmed certain death; I'm having second thoughts. I'm happy about one thing. I took Brad's words and lived through the bloodbath. Would he want me to keep going and win? Of course. So I _will_ try. For Brad.

Panem's anthem plays randomly, probably snatching everyone's attention. I get comfortable in the tree and wait for them to shine in the images of the fallen tributes. "And now, to honor the fallen," It doesn't really matter to me who else has died, but I would like to see anyway.

**_HELENNA RUSH | DISTRICT 13: POV_**

I've found a sheltered cave right next to the sea. I get the fresh feel of the ocean air gushing through the cave gently. Its the best I've felt in years.

The cannon finally sounds and the fallen tributes are graphed into the cave wall. The district 1 boy. Great! A career is dead. I'm closer to winning. The district 5 boy. I was hoping another career would be dead, but they've skipped to district 5, so they've survived another day. But this boy's so cute. I hope he died easy. Next is the district 8 boy. That would be really unfortunate for his girlfriend. But did she die too? Nope. They've skipped to the district 9 girl. The district 10 boy. Both from 11. The girl from 12. And... no... Rees. My district partner.

And it's over. I'm left alone with the elegant sound of the waves. I start to get chills and coil up more inside my blanket. Well, I guess now's a great time to look in my backpack.

Some string. Canned beans. A pouch of blueberries. An empty water bottle. A knife. And a torch! Yes. I can see now. I switch it on and, "SHIT!"

I squeal and run out of the cave dropping everything but the torch and knife. I'm too scared to go back in. There was a spider! Scarred for life!

**_GINGER GRIFFITHS | DISTRICT 5: POV_**

I am really freaked out. I'm stuck in the desert at night. I am freezing. I can't see a thing. The forest was another mirage image. I am stuck here. It's so dark. The only time I could see is when they showed the fallen tributes. And it was too bright to see anything else!

I hear footsteps. They're not human. A mutt. God help me. What do I do? Happy thoughts. Think of daddy and mommy. I hear barking. Wolves. I cover my mouth and keep quiet. They trot around eagerly, trying to find something to eat- when a gunshot scares them away.

The cannon sounds. My eyes widen. Who died? The face of the district 10 female, Charlotte Amberwill is projected into the sky. The girl who tried to commit suicide got what she wanted. Death. Now I have to stick this out 'til daylight. I struggle to get to sleep, but after a few long and hard minutes, I fall into a good slumber.

* * *

_**CAESAR FLICKERMAN | THE CAPITOL: POV**_

"Day 1 is now over and we have another accounted death. The deaths of today have been very surprising and unexpected. We've had a career die in the bloodbath! We've had lovers, families, friends torn apart.

Zac Austin's death was very notable today. He was slashed in the head by Matt after a few clumsy swipes and knew he would die from the wounds, since the sword used had indented his skull, his brain was damaged and he was dying of blood loss. He made the right choice of ending his pain, then and there. It was a very foolish move by him to let Matt attack him, however. He should've thought it through first.

Ellie Jackson has been handling herself well. She looked very fragile and weak before the games but she is showing great determination and strength over Keam's death, tonight.

It's a pity Matt Marley's plan didn't work out with Emily Jones; the new star-crossed lovers of District 12, as Emily was killed while fleeing. It was probably a stupid idea anyway.. to run from combat.

And Charlotte Amberwill.. she coped well with Brad's death. She was anxious to win, but unfortunately was caught by surprise and knived in the head by a member of the career alliance, Jarrod Limestone, the district 9, male. Many tributes are already showing their potential to win, and I hope it's your tribute that walks away with the prize of The Hunger Games!

Join us tomorrow for the review on Day 2.. and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

* * *

_**JOEY MARTIN | DISTRICT 6: POV**_

_"Joey! Keep running! Don't stop! Muriel, go! GO!" I watch in terror as my mother is stabbed in the stomach by my father. Me and my sister run as fast as we can, away from the house. We hear mother screaming, and then it stops. Dad comes out. He runs straight towards me and gra- _

I wake up in horror.

Dad. Did he do that? Is that why mom is dead. I was only 4. But I remember. It was something... that made me hate dad. I guess I'll never find out.

I yawn and sit up on the tree, warm from the sleeping bag I'm in. I take a look around. I'm just outside the forest, and I'm out of sight, so I'll be able to take out any passing tributes from above with my bow and arrows.

Anyway, I take a look in my backpack to see the supplies I have.

Freshly baked bread. A knife. A water skin. Rope. Night-vision glasses. A packet of matches. Poison liquid in a jar! That could be useful to use with my bow and arrows I've collected! Desert lenses? I guess I'll be expecting some sandstorms then... and finally, I find a first aid kit.

_**MATT MARLEY | DISTRICT 12: POV**_

After Emily's death, I can't get my mind off of how Sonya cackled at her pain. People in the games are sick. I lost a great friend. Someone I loved and cared for. But at least she's away from here. She doesn't have to face the pain anymore.

There's 16 of us left.. and I'm hoping it's me who can go back to my mother to nurse her back to health. I hope Isabelle is looking after her and not spending all her time with her boyfriend. I wonder how they're acting... with me on the TV in high definition. Probably awaiting the time I get my head slashed off..

_**ASHLIE ANDERS | DISTRICT 2: POV**_

I sit on a briefcase, watching Blondie lecturing the group. I think about where Jarrod could be. He killed Charlotte last night in the forest. I don't know where he is, but he's probably heading back by now.

"NO! He shouldn't have been killed! He would've been alive for minutes, being whacked with a spiked mace. You guys are idiots!" Blondie is squealing at the rest of us for Jax's death. She really cared about him.

"He would've died anyway.." Sonya gawks.

"He was too weak to join the career pack anyway.." I say, trying to stir with Blondie's mind, making her lash at me with anger.

"He wasn't! I thought you supported me no matter what, Ash!" Blondie is crying by now, her face writhing with anger.

"Baby.. He's gone. Let it go." Curtis tries to comfort her but she slaps his hand away before he can touch her.

"Okay, that's it. I've seriously had enough of this bullshit," Sonya stampedes towards Blondie with her axe when Carroll stops her, his oceanic, pleasing voice calming her.

Curtis can't think of anything else and mumbles, "Blondie..."

"No, Curtis! You know what? Since this pathetic group can't even look after their own teammates, I am breaking my alliance with you. Curtis. We're done." Blondie picks up a briefcase and her bow and arrows, and follows on towards the forest, away from the Cornucopia.

I see Curtis' face building with anger and he starts to run toward her, spear at the ready. She turns her head and immediately springs towards the forest. I watch in amazement as they run out of sight, into the trees. A sudden squeal is heard and then a cannon. Birds sprite out towards the sky. Someone is dead.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 2**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Curtis Klaus

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

District 4: Sonya Cerulean

District 9: Jarrod Limestone

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 3: Sam Wattle

District 3: Renata Pendal

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 2**

_16th - A tribute is killed, but the death has not been revealed yet._

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson - _Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death - _Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: EARLY DAY 2_**

* * *

District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ Fleeing from Curtis into the forest. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.

District 2: Curtis Klaus - _Whereabouts:_ Chasing Blondie into the forest. _Weapons:_ Knife, spear.

District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.

District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts: _ In the forest with Renata Pendal. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 3: Renata Pendal - _Whereabouts:_ In the forest with Sam Wattle. _Weapons: _Unknown.

District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 4: Sonya Cerulean - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Axe, throwing axes.

District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ Trapped in the desert._ Weapons: _Nothing.

District 6: Joey Martin - _Whereabouts:_ In a tree outside the forest. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ Apparently in the oceanic part of the arena. Weapons: Unknown.

District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts:_ Probably at or near the wheat fields. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 7: Renee Lookluck -_ Whereabouts:_ Stalking the district 3 alliance, probably in the forest. _Weapons:_ Axe, unknown gun.

District 8: Ellie Jackson - _Whereabouts:_ Unknown. _Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 9: Jarrod Limestone - _Whereabouts: _In the forest, probably heading back for the careers at the Cornucopia. _Weapons: _Knife.

District 12: Matt Marley - _Whereabouts: _Camping in the forest._ Weapons:_ Unknown.

District 13: Helenna Rush - _Whereabouts:_ Outside a cave at the beach, after fleeing from a spider. _Weapons:_ Knife, torch.


	8. Red Sword

_**BLONDIE**** HICKEY / DISTRICT 1 / POV**_

It's been silent for a while. I'm still staring at Curtis' corpse. He's facing my way. His big brown eyes are still full of life. I look at my wound. I have a huge gash in my leg and I can't move. All I can do is look to Curtis' killer. Sam Wattle. His voice is blurry for a while, but my ears start to tune back to normal.

"Blondie? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

I smile. What a great voice to go with that sexy look. "Just a cut in my leg. Where's Renata?" I remember seeing the two of them running from the Cornucopia during the bloodbath yesterday.

"She told me she didn't want to end up killing me.. She broke the alliance and left."

"I'm sorry." I flirt my eyes at his own, but then I recoil, seeing that his eyes are so similar to Curtis'. I look back at the once amazing guy I knew. He is really gone. Forever.

"Well then.. Let's get you out of here. I saw that quarrel you had with the other Careers."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I glare at his blood dripping sword.

He gives me an adorable half smile and says, "I think everyone deserves a chance. It would be awful to see you die like that. I had to save you. You had the right to be angry at everyone. Jax died in a way that made me tremble inside. Blondie, I've got your back. Come with me."

I'm starting to get melodramatic and my eyes twinkle into a vicious sea. "Ok."

_**ASHLIE ANDERS / DISTRICT 2 / POV**_

I look at the district 4 tributes, who seem closer than ever. I take a guess Blondie's dead. Curtis wouldn't have had trouble killing her with the spear. She's weak, dumb and gullible._**  
**_

"I'm gonna go check." Carroll's voice snaps my head back to reality and I eye him up and give him a slight nod.

As Carroll disappears into the woods, Jarrod emerges from a hill over the desert and shouts out questioning where the rest of us are.

"Were you the one who killed the District 10 girl?" Sonya blurts out.

"Sure was. She was dumb, really. Trailing around in the open, snapping twigs with every step. One stab in the head and she was gone in a flash."

"Blondie'll sure be happy about that!.. If she's alive that is." I joke, implying it was revenge for the district 10 girls killing of Jax Nexas.

Sonya explains the happenings at the career camp and after she concludes, Carroll comes sprinting back to us, confirming Curtis' death. My district partner. Dead. Blondie has not just escaped, but has managed to defeat my district partner. I'm breathless.

**_BEN HORX / DISTRICT 7 / POV_**

The wheat fields have protected me from the other tributes since the end of the bloodbath. It doesn't really matter if they find me though, because I have obtained a shotgun equipped with 5 shots, a tomahawk axe, and a belt of throwing knives.

My main goal now is to find water. It's only day 2 but I'm so dehydrated.

I decide to ditch the protection of the wheat fields, grabbing a bunch of grain on the way to chew on, as I head out for the meadow that is nearby.

Already, I find a whole range of muttations; thorned deer (deer with poison spikes pointing outwards off their legs and neck), candy pink birds- I remember these from watching a replay of the 50th Hunger Games, foxes of an incredible speed, mutated rabbits (foaming from the mouth, indicating rabies) and finally packs of ordinary-looking wolves, which could probably tear you apart in a minute?

The meadow isn't as big as the desert was, and I reach the other side in about an hour, arriving in some sort of abandoned village.

Shocked that there would be something like this in the Games, I explore the wooden houses which are completely empty of furniture, but with supplies you may need during the Games. For example, in one house I find a glass vase, candles and matches, two wooden seats and the protection of a house. I decide to take camp here, since it would be useful for protection of weather and so I can shoot other tributes through the shattered windows.

I decide to go looking for food and water, maybe some hunting, since I've only acquired a couple of handfuls of grain and a packet of beef jerky.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 2**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

District 4: Sonya Cerulean

District 9: Jarrod Limestone

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson - _Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death - _Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 2_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ Fleeing into the forest with Sam. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts: _Traveling with Blondie into the forest._Weapons:_ Sword.**

**District 3: Renata Pendal - _Whereabouts:_ Unknown (In the forest (as of day 1)). _Weapons: _Unknown.**

* * *

**District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Unknown.**

**District 4: Sonya Cerulean - _Whereabouts:_ With the career pack at the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Axe, throwing axes.**

* * *

**District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ Trapped in the desert (as of Day 2, morning)._ Weapons: _Nothing.**

* * *

**District 6: Joey Martin - _Whereabouts:_ In a tree outside the forest (as of Day 1). _Weapons:_ Unknown.**

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Wherea bouts:_ Apparently in the oceanic part of the arena (as of Day 1). Weapons: Unknown.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts:_ Hunting in an abandoned village. _Weapons:_ Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

**District 7: Renee Lookluck -_ Whereabouts:_ Stalking a district 3 tribute (as of Day 1). _Weapons:_ Axe, unknown gun.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts:_ Unknown. _Weapons:_ Unknown.**

* * *

**District 9: Jarrod Limestone - ********_Whereabouts: _**With the career pack at the cornucopia.****** _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _Camping in the forest (as of day 1)._ Weapons:_ Unknown.**

* * *

**District 13: Helenna Rush - _Whereabouts:_ Outside a cave at the beach, after fleeing from a spider (as of day 1). _Weapons:_ Knife, torch.**


	9. Intoxicated

**DAY 3**

**Joey Martin of District 6: Pov**

I'm in the middle of swallowing a piece of bread when the district 3 girl catches my eye. She emerges from the forest, knife in hand, headed straight past my tree to the lake. I prepare an arrow and dip the point into the poison liquid. I reach for my bow and aim the arrow at the girl. Her name slips my mind.

She sits at the lake, scooping up water with her water bottle. She adds iodine to the water and begins to wait for it to purify. Here's my chance to shoot. But as I release the arrow at the girl, another figure emerges from the trees.

In astonishment my hand loses control of the bow and both the arrow, and the bow fling to the ground below me. Upon hearing the noise, the girls' head flinches to where the bow landed. Seeing me up in the tree, and the unexpected "visitor", she pounces away with her backpack and bottle of water back into the security of the forest. The "visitor", who was stalking the district 3 girl up until this moment, glares up at me with a sly smile.

Renee Lookluck, the girl from District 7, starts to cackle as I sit in the tree, my face like shivering ice, weaponless, vulnerable, fresh meat.

**Riva Billion of District 6: Pov**

I twitch in annoyance as a loud noise wakes me from my five-minute sleep. "WHAT IS IT NOW!"

Helenna's eyes flutter open drowsily. "What's what?" The district 13 girl yawns.

"Oh, you were sleeping.. Did you hear that noise just now?"

She rubs her eyes gingerly. "Sounded like a wave hitting the shore."

I gaze at the ocean from the cave we're in and shake my head. "It was a cannon. I'm sure of it."

Helenna springs up from under the blanket. "Someone died! Where! EEEEK!"

"Keep it down! Someone might hear us. Shut up." My eyes flame like a tiger hungry for prey. I swear I'm about to kill this girl.

I peek over at the bow and arrows, considering the idea, but I jerk my eyes back at Helenna. I watch her flowy blonde hair merge with the ocean waves behind her. "Ok, I'm going to catch some fish. Gosh, I don't think I'm ever going to get some sleep."

I get up and reach behind for my bow and arrows and then I hear an eery squeal. "B-b-b-behind you." I catch a quick glimpse of Helenna's trembly face and turn to see "A TARANTULA! RUN! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

We're both screaming now and we bolt out of the cave with nothing but the blanket Helenna clenched on to. "That was the biggest spider I've ever seen. Oh my gosh. Probably bigger than my little sister at home. Oh my gosh. I'm not going back in there."

"Well neither am I!"

"Oh you won't have to." My eyes widen as the one who says this was a boy.

I slowly rise my head to look up at four career tributes, standing over the hill above the cave entrance. Girl from 2. Boy from 9. Girl and boy from 4.

I bury my feet into the scorching sand and take a deep breath. Ashlie Anders smirks as she aims a throwing knife at me. I dizzily watch the silver blade glisten in the sunlight, and that's when I feel Helenna sprinting away at full speed.

I look down at the sand so I don't have to watch her get killed.

"You're next" Carroll and the other careers laugh as I turn to see an axe lodged in Helenna's back. The cannon fires; and then the tarantula leaps out of the cave right in my direction. I hear a squeal and then Ashlie Anders is gone.

And then the tarantula bites my shoulder. And then the careers are making remarks in confusion. And then everything disappears.

**Ginger Griffiths of District 5: Pov**

After 3 days I have finally reached the forest. Do I really have to say the state I'm in? I'm dehydrated, severely sunburnt and just about had it. I collapse a couple of times on the way through, but I manage to get myself to a flowing river. My only goal in life for the past 3 days has been to find water. And I'm so happy I've finally achieved that goal.

I drag myself to the shallow stream and I lie down, smiling in accomplishment. And as I'm about to start drinking I hear a voice from behind.

"You know you'll die if you drink it straight off like that." It's Renata Pendal. Girl from 3. The lesbian.

"Then what? Do you have purifier?"

"I have iodine. It won't taste good. But do you want clean water or what?" She starts to fill the water bottle with water from the river, and then she adds a few drops of iodine. "You'll have to wait. About half an hour. Just so it has time to purify."

"Well.. thanks." I eye up the knife she placed on the floor.

"So what happened to you. Stuck in the desert?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. The gamemakers fiddled with it so I would be stuck there no matter how far I travelled. So are we allies?"

"Under one condition."

"No, I'm not going to have sex with you." I look at the knife again.

"What the hell? I was gonna say... if you promise _not_ to kill me." And then she scoops up the knife.

"Ok then. Well I promise."

"And don't even think about stealing the knife. This alliance is only temporary. Ok? Until you feel better."

"Ok. Well it seems you've learnt well from your district partner. You know; helping people."

"I guess I have."

"Where is he anyway?- Shit. I'm sorry. Is he dead?"

"No, he's alive. Anyway, we should get out of sight. I had a close call today. We need to stay alert. "

"Fine.- Oh and thank you. I really owe you. Thanks so much."

**Blondie Hickey of District 1: Pov**

Sam Wattle. I swear he's perfect. He's carried me all this way and now we're in a rocky area of a river.

He places me gently onto one of the more comfortable boulders, while he takes off his shirt and wraps it around my leg. My eyes are locked on his sexy abs when he stares at me till I notice.

Our eyes lock. His eyes are so beautiful. But then I'm reminded of Curtis. I clear the name from my mind and then I watch as he leans in. And this becomes the best moment of my life. The kiss only lasts about 20 seconds, but this is because it's about to get so intense!

My heart pumps wildly. I get a jolt of surprise when rain suddenly pours from the sky, out of no where. He smiles and says "We should find shelter." And then I'm lifted off my feet and while I gaze into his adorable face, I'm brought to a cave and placed on another rock.

We kiss briefly, and then he unclips my bra and-

**Matt Marley of District 12: Pov**

I'm settled into a tree with traps placed all around the arena, so that in the morning, I can have cooked squirrel, rabbit or whatever other animal for breakfast in the morning. I wait for the sun to set and for dusk to mark the start of the Capitol anthem.

And then the Capitol anthem plays. Life both days so far, we are congratulated for surviving another day and the deaths for day 3 appear in the night sky.

The boy from district 6.

The girl from district 13.

And then the sky goes back to normal. Two deaths today.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 3**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

District 4: Sonya Cerulean

District 9: Jarrod Limestone

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**ALLIANCE 2**

District 3: Renata Pendal

District 5: Ginger Griffiths

_**BROKEN ALLIANCE**_

District 6: Riva Billion

_District 13: Helenna Rush_

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson - _Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death - _Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 3_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Sam. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ Fleeing back to the cornucopia with the careers. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Blondie.**_Weapons:_ Sword.

**District 3: Renata Pendal - _Whereabouts:_ Finding shelter in the forest with Ginger. _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ ****Fleeing back to the cornucopia with the careers.** _Weapons:_ Unknown.

**District 4: Sonya Cerulean - _Whereabouts:_ ****Fleeing back to the cornucopia with the careers.** _Weapons:_ Axe, throwing axes.

* * *

**District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ Finding shelter in the forest with Renata._ Weapons: _Nothing.**

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Wherea bouts:_ Passed out and poisoned laying on the beach. Weapons: Nothing/bow and arrows in the cave.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts:_ Hunting in an abandoned village (as of Day 2). _Weapons:_ Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

**District 7: Renee Lookluck -_ Whereabouts:_ Last heard of under the tree Joey was in, near the forest. _Weapons:_ Axe,unknown gun, bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts:_ Unknown. _Weapons:_ Unknown.**

* * *

**District 9: Jarrod Limestone - ********_Whereabouts: _****Fleeing back to the cornucopia with the careers.******** _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _Camping in the forest._ Weapons:_ Traps.**


	10. Cerulean Sea

**Day 4**

_**RIVA BILLION \ DISTRICT 6 \ ****POINT OF VIEW**_

I wake up in a cave. The same cave I camped in with Helenna. I'm not even sure what day it is. Day 6? 12? All I remember is that it was day 3 when we (meaning Helenna and I) were attacked by the careers.

Helenna was axed in the back in an attempt to escape, and I was... BITTEN BY THE TARANTULA! So since I was bit, the 8-legged thing must have went after the careers and they must've ran away in fear! Even though it bit me... in a weird way it actually _saved my life. _The tarantula saved my life! But where is it now? It must have left.

I gaze over at the sea and I start to feel dizzy when I picture Helenna's wavy hair in sync with the waves.

I remember the bow and arrows and I look around aimlessly trying to find them. And there it is, the bow... and the four arrows it came with. I reach over for it, this time making sure the spider is nowhere to be found, and then I snatch up the backpack.

When I emerge from the cave entrance, I spot the blanket Helenna was holding on to. My face softens and I pace towards the blanket, scooping it up gingerly, and then making a decision on where to head next.

Should I take one of the canoes to discover what lies in the ocean?, or should I head back towards the desert and make my way from there?

I choose the ocean, and make my way over to where the 6 remaining boats are. 4 are gone! That means I could bet the careers are lurking around, hunting fish or whatnot.

So I change my mind and go towards the desert, knowing the cornucopia is empty and would have some supplies that could help with my survival.

_**ELLIE JACKSON \ DISTRICT 8 \ POINT OF VIEW**_

"Hahaha! We've got her!" I glimpse behind to see who my pursuers are. The tributes from district 4. I paddle vigorously further and further away from land. The paddling from the three of us continues for about 5 minutes until I weakly push the canoe along, admitting defeat.

"Let me have this one, Sonya. You've killed a countless amount already."

"Fair deal, Carroll. Have fun!" Sonya stops paddling and Carroll speeds up while I paddle forcefully across the blue.

At this point, I'm desperate for escape. I jump out of the canoe, and swim helplessly away.

I hear a splash and then Sonya has cut me off. "Carroll, kill her now!" I see the gleam of Carroll's sword in Sonya's eyes.

The thing that happens next is a blur. I feel the skin on my legs shredding off, and I can only look at Sonya, where the water under her starts to redden.

"Carroll! Carroll" She shrieks in agony as over 1000 mutated piranhas tear her apart. I already see Carroll's canoe rushing away. I manage to get back into my canoe, flicking off a few piranha's, while Sonya's half devoured body floats in a gunk of red.

_**CARROLL KING \ DISTRICT 4 \ POINT OF VIEW**_

I refrain myself from crying since I'd be a laughing stock if I did. Nothing is private here. The world is watching my sorrow at this very moment.

By the time I get my canoe to shore, Jarrod is waiting by his own canoe.

"Carroll! Who was it!" His face is full of terror, hoping it wasn't Sonya.

"It was Sonya."

And after a few minutes of aching silence, we make our way back to camp, towards the Cornucopia.

_**RIVA BILLION \ DISTRICT 6 \ ****POINT OF VIEW**_

My trudgy steps turn into a mute tip-toe when the Cornucopia is in sight. I know the careers would be gone, but I still don't know who may be hanging around.

After I heard the cannon fire, I've been worrying if it was my district partner. I don't even know if he already_ is_ dead. Who knows how many people have died since I passed out?

I finally reach the back of the cornucopia, glad it wasn't a mirage. But there are no supplies. All of them are around the other side of this huge sphere, that looks almost identical to an underwater mine.

I take grip of the walls of the cornucopia, and try to move around without anyone seeing me.

When I get around the side, I try to look at what lies in the front but cringe when the harsh sunlight simmers my eyes.

I let out a yelp in ache. Suddenly, I cover my mouth hoping no one heard me, and I continue to the front.

Soon, everything is in sight. Weapons, briefcases, bags of fruit. I grab a sword, a set of throwing knives, a large backpack, and a bag of apples. And as I see Ashlie Anders has returned from wherever she was (obviously has been guarding the cornucopia), I make a run for it, knowing I won't be able to attack her with my hands full.

I run till I reach the wheat fields. Then I hide.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 4**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

District 9: Jarrod Limestone

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**ALLIANCE 2**

District 3: Renata Pendal

District 5: Ginger Griffiths

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson - _Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death - _Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 4_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Sam (as of day 3). _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ Guarding the cornucopia. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Blondie (as of day 3).**_Weapons:_ Sword.

**District 3: Renata Pendal - _Whereabouts:_ Finding shelter in the forest with Ginger (as of day 3). _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ ****Heading back to the cornucopia with Jarrod.** _Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ Finding shelter in the forest with Renata (as of day 3)._ Weapons: _Nothing.**

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ Hiding in the wheat fields._ Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts:_ Hunting in an abandoned village (as of Day 2). _Weapons:_ Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

**District 7: Renee Lookluck -_ Whereabouts:_ Last heard of under the tree Joey was in, near the forest (as of day 3) _Weapons:_ Axe, unknown gun, bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts:_ In her canoe, paddling around somewhere in the ocean. _Weapons:_ Nothing.**

* * *

**District 9: Jarrod Limestone - ********_Whereabouts: _****Heading back to the cornucopia with Carroll.******** _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _Camping in the forest (as of day 3). _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	11. Odds & Kisses

_******Skip to Caesar Flickerman's point of view if you want to read the story right away but f********or those of you who want the dead tributes odds, here they are... **_

_******1 BOY: 18-1**_

_******2 BOY: 4-1**_

_******4 GIRL: 4-1**_

_******5 BOY: 12-1**_

_******6 BOY: 12-1**_

_******8 BOY: 11-1**_

_******9 GIRL: 10-1**_

_******10 BOY: 23-1 ~ ********10 GIRL: 21-1**_

_******11 BOY: 14-1 ~ ********11 GIRL: 18-1**_

_******12 GIRL: 15-1**_

_******13 BOY: 18-1 ~ ********13 GIRL: 18-1**_

**CAESAR FLICKERMAN of THE CAPITOL; POV **

Being forced to watch the Hunger Games is unbearable. Even for me. Only a few days ago I had interviewed these kids; some were eager and ready to fight, while others trembled in my presence. The deceased kids who I could call my favorites of the tributes whip through my mind.

Jax Nexas. The youngest tribute in the games. The career. The other careers deemed him unworthy of being in the group. I watched in terror as he was clubbed repeatedly with the flowing energy of the spiked mace. Charlotte Amberwill's hungry eyes of revenge still shatter me. It took exactly 7 minutes for him to finally die, the bright, sunny eyes of his disappearing into a memory.

Zac Austin. The zippy, confident and charming boy who's best friends dad died for failing his job as interviewer. The place where I stand now. The sound of his voice screaming "F*CK YOU CAPITOL" brings me to my senses of how horrible the hunger games are. I'm hoping for another rebellion. One that will end this stupidity forever.

And there's Keam Paterson. He gave it all he had to keep his girlfriend alive throughout the games. He is currently succeeding since she is one of the final living tributes, but he died protecting her.

Campbell Terrier. The girl who still gives me the giggles when I think of her punching Effie Trinket, her fluffy yellow wig leaping into the crowd of cheering people in district 9. If I was allowed to bet, it would have been on her. She was knived by Keam after she failed to get him first.

Finally, Sareth Maxarain. Her gasping silver eyes leaking tears of the same color. I could barely keep the conversation going because of the sadness that withered the entire room. That interview ended with a permanent break in my heart. The poor girl.

And all 5 of my favorite tributes happened to die on day 1. The only death not being in the bloodbath was Zac who killed himself to refrain from pain in the wounds to his head.

I pack away all my thoughts and continue my live broadcast of hosting the Hunger Games with Claudius Templesmith

"Ohhhh, so where were we? Oh yes, it is now midnight of day 5 and we still have 12 tributes competing for the crown of the 76th hunger games. There have been thousands, almost millions of sponsors this year! Here in my hand, I will reveal the odds, percentage of sponsors, and current happenings for each live tribute. Here we go, starting from district 1, and with ladies first, we're starting with Blondie.

Blondie Hickey, District 1, Aged 16, having the odds of 12-1, she has taken up 22.4% of sponsors.

Ashlie Anders, District 2, Aged 15, having the odds of 5-1, she has taken up 17.4% of sponsors.

Renata Pendal, District 3, Aged 16, having the odds of 15-1, she has taken up 1.9% of sponsors.

Sam Wattle, District 3, Aged 15, having the odds of 15-1, he has taken up 7.0% of sponsors.

Carroll King, District 4, Aged 17, having the odds of 5-1, he has taken up 15.4% of sponsors.

Ginger Griffiths, District 5, Aged 14, having the odds of 20-1, she has taken up 5.1% of sponsors.

Riva Billion, District 6, Aged 13, having the odds of 14-1, she has taken up 7.2% of sponsors.

Renee Lookluck, District 7, Aged 17, having the odds of 22-1, she has taken up 3.3% of sponsors.

Ben Horx, District 7, Aged 15, having the odds of 17-1, he has taken up 6.2% of sponsors.

Ellie Jackson, District 8, Aged 16, having the odds of 24-1, she has taken up 4.0% of sponsors.

Jarrod Limestone, District 9, Aged 18, having the odds of 2-1, he has taken up 7.7% of sponsors.

Matt Marley, District 12, Aged 16, having the odds of 20-1, he has taken up 2.4% of sponsors.

So once again we would like to congratulate all the living tributes and we hope that _your_ tribute wins!"

I conclude, and that gives Claudius' cue for his part of the broadcast.

"Now that we have all that information out of the way, we would like to tell you that there are only 4 more tribute deaths until we reach a total of 8! And you know what that means! The tribute interviews! First, we will have the dead tribute interviews with each tributes close friends and family. And then we will do the same with the living tributes. So stay tuned for that!

For those of you who missed out on day 5 yesterday and part of day 6, we'll give a summary of the major happenings of these days.

In the early morning, Ben Horx; the boy from 7, managed to kill a thorned doe, which he removed the poison from its system with the antidote he got in a sponsor gift on that same day. He's going to have a filled belly for a while with that.

Also in that time, Sam; the boy from 3, gathered an assortment of berries for him and Blondie. Let's hope they don't eat a poisonous one!

The careers left the cornucopia, confirming it as too dangerous to fight in such a small group in such an exposed piece of land. They've moved into the forest with many other tributes.

Ellie; the girl from 8, was still desperately trying to find her way back to land.

Now that we've gone over all that, let's get back to the 76th hunger games!"

_**Day 6 / Dusk**_

**Ellie Jackson / District 8 / POV**

As I finally reach the shore, the beach has been completely flooded and the caves are all under water. This means that the arena will in fact be drowned in a matter of days.

Knowing this information, I limp my way to the forest, without any supplies, knowing that the careers are still around the cornucopia. But they won't be for long. Soon the desert will also be flooded and they'll have to move elsewhere. The forest is probably the highest part of the arena. It is at the top of endless hills and climbing the trees will also help to outrun the water that will soon make up the whole arena.

And as I reach the bottom of the hill, I finally break down in tears. I've lost my home. My boyfriend. My family. To this place! I haven't eaten anything in days and yes, I drank seawater. And I think that was a dumb idea. I've vomited so many times and feel horrible.

The Capitol has obviously felt sympathy for me because a sponsor gift in a parachute floats down and lands in my palms. It's a large but light cubic box, and it contains a small loaf of bread from my district, a bottle of spring water, a dagger, a blanket, a healing medicine for my leg and a note.

I am surprised about how many gifts I got, despite them being so expensive. And I don't even know how I got sponsors. My tribute parade costume wasn't memorable and my interview was so dull that no one clapped at the end.

**Ginger Griffiths / District 5 / POV**

"Do you want to keep watch first, or me?"

"You sleep. I'm not tired." I say.

Renata smiles at me and agrees to this.

Yes! Now I have the chance to kill her. I gather now is the right time for it anyway. No one died yesterday, or today, so they're bound to add some creepy muttation to continue the entertainment.

I still don't even know what those creatures were that surrounded me the night of day 1 when I was lost in the desert.

I know Renata has been really nice to me and has kept me alive but I need to win! I didn't volunteer for this thing for nothing.

She finally passes into her dreams when I snatch up her knife and... Suddenly, I pause. I promised her. I promised I wouldn't kill her. Whatever.

The cannon sounds and the cave we're in echoes sharply.

But I haven't even stabbed her yet! Wait..

"Who died?" Renata wakes up and eyes me up. She flinches and jumps up. "The knife. Give it here!"

I stare at the knife in hatred and slither out. "No."

"Ginger! Don't! You promised you wouldn't!"

"FALSE ALARM! SORRY ABOUT THAT EVERYONE!" The announcer bellows to everyone in the arena.

Then I notice. They shot the cannon on purpose. To interrupt my kill of Renata Pendal. "ARRRGH!" I scream and slash at Renata who dodges and grabs my arm.

"Ginger! Please d-" And then I've stabbed her in the stomach.

She lies there, awaiting the time she will finally evaporate from this world.

I'm brought back to my senses. She's been nothing but nice to me. "Renata.. I'm so sorry."

"P-please.."

I already know what she's trying to ask. So I kiss her on the lips making her let out a muffled giggle.

The cannon sounds. And this time it's real.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 6**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

District 9: Jarrod Limestone

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**BROKEN ALLIANCE**

_District 3: Renata Pendal_

District 5: Ginger Griffiths

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 6_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Sam. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ In the forest with the careers. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Blondie. **_Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the forest with the careers.** _Weapons: _Sword.

* * *

**District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ In a cave, in the forest. _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ Hiding in the wheat fields. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts:_ In an abandoned village. _Weapons: _Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

**District 7: Renee Lookluck -_ Whereabouts:_ Last heard of under the tree Joey was in, near the forest (as of day 3) _Weapons:_ Axe, unknown gun, bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts:_ In the forest. _Weapons:_ Dagger.**

* * *

**District 9: Jarrod Limestone - ********_Whereabouts: _****In the forest with the careers.******** _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _Camping in the forest (as of day 3). _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	12. Tiger In The Meadow

_**MATT MARLEY ( DISTRICT 12 ( POV**_

I awaken to a girl screaming.

Knowing my trapped must've worked on a human, I make my way through the small forest trees to the girl tied inside the net I got from the Cornucopia.

"Please. Please don't kill me. I-I"

"Shh! Someone will hear."

"Are you- Wait! I'll tell you something about the arena if you let me live!"

"...Go on."

"It's the ocean. Have you seen it? The water's rising. This arena is going to flood. If you don't believe me, I'll show you. Please... Please let me go!"

I take in this information and give a slight nod, and I start to untangle the net from her struggling body.

"Th-thank you." And Ellie Jackson gives me a warm hug of gratitude.

I gently tug her off and blurt out, "Well... what are you waiting for? Are you gonna show me?"

_**CARROLL KING ( DISTRICT 4 ( POV**_

"So... is it time we break the alliance?" I glare over at Jarrod who has just spoken these last words.

"Are you kidding me! No way! There's still 9 little scumbags running around the arena! Don't leave yet!" My glare flings in Ashlie's direction.

Hearing this, I suggest, "Jarrod. Feel free to go if you want. Ash, I'll stay with you if you like."

"Alright. Nice knowing you. Good luck." Then Jarrod Limestone has fled into the wilderness of the forest with a spear in hand, his bright blue backpack on his back, eager to win.

Suddenly I hear an angered moan come from the girl I'm still allied with. "Carroll! We should've killed him. He'd be one less obstacle to the win."

"No.. He's kept us alive for days. Just let him go."

She gives another small moan of decline, but agrees shortly after.

_**RIVA BILLION ( DISTRICT 6 ( POV**_

Watching Ben from the protection of the wheat fields, the meadow is just another bloodbath as he practises his kills on the mutts inhabiting the area of land.

After a while, he chases a rabbit in my direction and when I finally get the sense to move he has already spotted me.

I make a howling scream in desperation and beg for freedom but he simply says, "Finally, someone to use my skills on. Sorry... Riva, was it?"

While he is saying this short speech, I dash away and ready my bow and arrows. I release an arrow straight in his direction but he makes a quick dodge, and as I am about to release another, a black figure leaps onto my face and I plummet to the ground while the poison seeps into my blood for the second time.

A smile reaches my lips as I think of he ghastly face of the tarantula that has saved my life once before. Again, I pass into darkness.

_**RENEE LOOKLUCK ( DISTRICT 7 ( POV**_

My growling stomachs song is interrupted when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the now misty and dark arena.

"Yes, now is the time for the feast. Tomorrow. When the sun touches the sky is when those backpacks of items you desperately need will be surrounding the cornucopia. Some of you may be declining my invitation now but for some, this will be your last chance. For others, this will be your last chance to make as many kills as you can before it gets hard. See you then. Oh, and we can all hear your rumbling stomachs. It's a_ feast_, remember?"

Hearing this forces me into a hunger fit of dreading hunger and a desperation to kill. Now is my time to earn some sponsors.

I doze into the swirly patterns of the cave walls as I fall asleep.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 7**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**ALLIANCE 2**

District 8: Ellie Jackson

District 12: Matt Marley

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 7_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Sam (as of day 6). _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ In the forest with Carroll. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In a cave, near a river, in the forest with Blondie (as of day 6). **_Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the forest with Ashlie.** _Weapons: _Sword.

* * *

**District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ In a cave, in the forest (as of day 6). _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ Passed out in the wheat fields, with the tarantula. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts: _In the wheat fields after an attempt kill on Riva. _Weapons: _Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

**District 7: Renee Lookluck -_ Whereabouts:_ In a cave, probably in the forest. _Weapons:_ Axe, unknown gun, bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts: _Headed to the ocean with Matt. _Weapons:_ Dagger.**

* * *

**District 9: Jarrod Limestone - ********_Whereabouts: _****In the forest.******** _Weapons: _Knife, spear.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _Headed to the ocean with Ellie. _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	13. The Feast

**Ellie Jackson | District 8 | POV**

"Okay. This tree's tall enough. Let's climb this one?" Matt and I discuss our plan of climbing a tree to refrain from being swept away by the water during the feast; because we're betting the water will fill the arena once everyone is in the desert!

"If you want. And what if this tree _isn't_ tall enough?"

"Then we drown like everyone else... Or get eaten by piranhas."

His eyes widen upon hearing this. "Piranhas! When were there piranhas?"

I'm reminded of how I miraculously escaped being eaten by the piranhas. How Sonya was unlucky and got the worst of it, while I got out of the water with tiny nips on my leg. "I witnessed Sonya's death. Wasn't a pretty sight. Well, are we gonna climb or what?"

******Riva Billion | District 6 | POV**

I wake up from the probable Capitol engineered tarantula bite that causes sleep from its poison. Looking up, I can see the still fresh path that me and Ben ran through.

I hook on my bow and arrows and snag up my backpack and start making my way back to the meadow. Hopefully I'll find a dead fox or something Ben has killed.

Reminding myself of Ben, I suddenly scan my surroundings. Nothing. And then I hear rustling. Something makes its way through the crops and lunges at me. Letting out a muffled scream I fall to the floor with the figure landing on my stomach. The tarantula!

"Um. Um. Don't- Um. Can you- Can you get off me?"

Just like a dog following a command, the tarantula gladly hops off of my stomach and paces backwards a bit, before sitting in a position with its big black eyes locked with mine.

"Well... I'm Riva. What's your name?" I smile at the somewhat cute arachnid. _What the hell, Riva? You're such a dumb ass. You think it'll reply back?"_

It just sits like a puppy waiting for a treat and I can't help but kneel down and start stroking it.

"Ok... Well, I guess you did save my life twice, so I guess showing some sort of affection to you would be nice." I start to giggle as the tarantula rubs its head up against my hand taking in the warmth it gives.

Suddenly the tarantula leaps up and starts to scatter towards the desert, and of course I follow.

**Blondie Hickey | District 1 | POV **

"Okay, I guess it's time I'd better get going."

I gaze over at Sam who is standing at the entrance of the cave. The sun is already dawning and this is his queue to get ready to run to the cornucopia and retrieve the medicine for my leg. He really is such an amazing person.

"Okay. Bye babe. Have fun!" I give him a wink and he blushes. Oh, so cute!

"Fun?" He rolls his eyes and continues talking. "Just don't let anyone find you. I'll be back, beautiful! And I'll make sure you're leg heals." He leans over and gives me a peck on the lips before he takes off.

My mind in a starry swirl, I watch as the sun pierces the sky, marking the start of the feast.

******Riva Billion | District 6 | POV**

The tarantula makes a sudden stop behind a boulder near the cornucopia. I get behind the boulder and snoop a look at the spiked sphere. There are cylinder boxes placed on a table just in front of the cornucopia. They're numbered.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 7, 8, 9, 12._

At first I'm confused, but then I remember something. Of course! The feast. It's now! I count that there is 11 cylinders which means there are 11 of us still alive. And the one marked as _6 _is mine. My district number. And it probably has something that could mean my life in this tournament.

Suddenly, a girl runs in sight and towards the table.

Then a boy runs towards her with a spear and he is shot down with the trigger of a machine gun. Countless bullets are spread all across his body until he finally collapses to the ground.

It turns dead silent and the girl snatches up two cylinders marked as _7_ & _9_.

She starts to run back from where she came and I know I could probably shoot her down with my bow and arrows from this distance. Knowing she is a definite threat I ready an arrow and release it, with it piercing right into her neck.

******Ashlie Anders | District 2 | POV**

I look to Carroll as he gulps at seeing two deaths already. "This is going to be tough, Ash. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"Of course I'm sure! This is our last chance to kill as a team. Now, come on!" I love forcing him .

"Oh, ok."

We start to run towards the cornucopia when the ground starts to rumble.

"Carroll! Carroll, what's happening?"

"I... I don't know. Ashlie, let's go back to the forest."

It's too late. A huge wave flies across the desert in the distance and straight in our direction.

People start running from their hiding spots and in different directions.

I get the glimpse of Ben, Ginger- and then it happens.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 8**

* * *

**CAREER PACK**

District 2: Ashlie Anders

District 4: Carroll King

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**ALLIANCE 2**

District 8: Ellie Jackson

District 12: Matt Marley

**Riva is also teamed up with the tarantula.**

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 8**

_**Feast Deaths**_

10th - Renee Lookluck [7] - While attempting an escape, is shot in the neck with a bow and arrows - _Killed by: Riva Billion_

11th - A boy is shot repeatedly with a machine gun, either being Sam Wattle or Jarrod Limestone. - _Killed by: Renee Lookluck_

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 8_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ In a cave, near a river, in the forest. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ In the desert feast. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the desert feast (dead or alive). **_Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 4: Carroll King - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the desert feast.** _Weapons: _Sword.

* * *

**District 5: Ginger Griffiths -_ Whereabouts:_ In the desert feast. _Weapons: _Knife.**

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ In the desert feast, with the tarantula. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts: _In the desert feast. _Weapons: _Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts: _In the forest, in a tall tree with Matt. _Weapons:_ Dagger.**

* * *

**District 9: Jarrod Limestone - ********_Whereabouts: _****In the desert feast (dead or alive).******** _Weapons: _Knife, spear.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _In the forest, in a tall tree with Ellie. _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	14. Water On Fire

**The wave hurls towards the tributes at the cornucopia~**

**Riva Billion / District 6 / POV**

It's too late to make a getaway. The wave is already crashing towards the cornucopia while everyone runs for cover in panic.

I brace myself beside the boulder and cuddle up to the tarantula waiting for our fate.

I watch as the wave collides into the side of the cornucopia and then it...

**Ashlie Anders / District 2 / POV **

I'm clutching onto Carroll's arm as the cornucopia explodes in a blinding light forcing us backwards into the burning sand. I feel myself catching ablaze and before I can react I am pulled out of Carroll's grip and into the water of the tsunami.

Excruciating jolts of pain ripple through my body as the debris of what once was the cornucopia hurls into me. I struggle to take hold of a tree as I observe the situation I'm in. I can't find Carroll anywhere- then I see the remains of someone who was once my friend. It's not Carroll, but Jarrod Limestone, who is now filled with bullets, his body adrift.

Ben Horx desperately tries to climb a tree.

Ginger Griffiths writhing body hurls into a tree, her back first, probably killing her instantly.

**Matt Marley / District 12 / POV **

Ellie and I get the full view of the cornucopia from our high spot on the tree. The whole arena has already no sign of land and is now only water and the tops of trees. A lot of people must have died from the explosion, some drowning. I wonder how many are still alive.

"I should've known the cornucopia was explosive. It's shaped like an underwater mine anyway." Ellie says.

"Well, what surprised me more was that there were guns as weapons."

Ellie rolls her eyes and continues watching the devastation from below. Someone has been smashed up against a boulder, but I can't make out who it is. Several bodies float around in the water, some helplessy swimming in any direction.

I bet everyone at home would be enetertained and laughing by now. Except for the tribute parents. Well... I guess there's less than 8 of us left, so by now they'd be having the tribute interviews. One round of all the dead tributes parents, the other round with all the living tributes parents.

This reminds me of my mother. She'll probably still be in bed, sick from disease, to be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman and his crew in our home. Who knows? She may have already died. I just hope she's not suffering anymore. I've been thinking deeply about whether I want to win, which I do, but there are other people who need it too. I don't think my mother will make it either way, whether I win or not, whether I can get the medicine for her.

I don't know what to do.

**DAY 8 - AFTER HOURS**

**Ashlie Anders / District 2 / POV**

I'm gripping onto some sort of hut when the water has finally flushed out of the arena in just a moment. I take a scan of my surroundings. I'm in a sort of village with empty houses and there are thousands of dying piranhas all over the ground.

In the distance I spot the body of Ginger Griffiths which has been mauled up by the piranhas. They must've been attracted by the blood spilt when she crashed against the tree earlier.

And there, near me I see my only friend left in these games. I rush towards him but collapse in agony as the pain from being thrown around and burned by the explosion and waves kicks in to my system.

I curl up on the ground and cry myself to sleep.

**Ellie Jackson / District 8 / POV**

The Capitol anthem plays out, and once again, we are shown the tribute deaths.

District 4's Carroll King.

District 5's Ginger Griffiths.

District 7's Renee Lookluck.

District 9's Jarrod Limestone.

That leaves 7 of us left competing to win the 76th hunger games.

Matt and I are still in the tree uninjured, giving us an advantage over the other tributes. We witnessed how badly beaten the other tributes were during the feast. I remember seeing someone thrown against a tree. And another bashing their head on a boulder.

Matt's been sobbing for a while as well. I don't blame him. This is sick. The way we're all killed so mercilessly.

I make a last minute look around at the tributes to see their state.

Someone who I make out to be Sam Wattle is limping his way into the forest.

The rest are all collapsed onto the sand or out of sight.

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 8**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 1: Blondie Hickey

District 3: Sam Wattle

**ALLIANCE 2**

District 8: Ellie Jackson

District 12: Matt Marley

**Ashlie Anders is the only remaining career.**

**Riva Billion is also teamed up with the tarantula.**

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 8**

8th - Carroll King [4] - Drowned from being constantly covered by the waves. - _Killed by: Water_

9th - Ginger Griffiths [5] - Her back slams into a tree from the waves, later being mauled. - _Killed by: Tree / Piranha Muttations_

_**Feast Deaths**_

10th - Renee Lookluck [7] - While attempting an escape, is shot in the neck with a bow and arrows. - _Killed by: Riva Billion [6]_

11th - Jarrod Limestone [9] - Shot repeatedly with a machine gun after attempting an attack. - _Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop. - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths [5]_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 8_**

* * *

**District 1: Blondie Hickey - _Whereabouts:_ In a cave, near a river, in the forest (before the wave hits). _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows.**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ In the abandoned village. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear. **

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****Limping his way into the forest. **_Weapons:_ Sword. 

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ In the desert feast, with the tarantula (before the wave hits). _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives. **

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts: _In the desert feast (before the wave hits). _Weapons: _Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives. **

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts: _In the forest, in a tall tree with Matt. _Weapons:_ Dagger.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _In the forest, in a tall tree with Ellie. _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	15. Family Interviews

_**Caesar Flickerman - The Capitol POV**_

The second interview in District 2 is about to take place as my team and I arrive at the Klaus family home.

We come in to find Curtis' mother in a stage of depression, while his father rambles on about how stupid his son was in the games, and the embarrassment his family is now to District 2.

In District 3, Renata's mother opens the door and welcomes us inside.

After a few minutes of preparation, I start to interview her, starting off by asking "Are you happy Renata died?"

Some eery silence comes from the room when she whispers, "Never. Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Isn't it.. You treated her horribly for being lesbian."

She sighs and says, "so what?"

"So what? You're an abusive parent. We could have you locked up for something like that!" The voice of a member of the team, Flitter Colwill joins the conversation.

"Get out of my house."

A few shrugs of uneasiness come from the team.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BEING HERE! I KNOW THAT WHAT I DID TO MY DAUGHTER WAS WRONG! BUT I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE AGAINST HER KIND! I WASN'T A GOOD MOTHER! I KNOW THAT! BUT YOU'RE JUST AS WORSE! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE IN THERE! BASTARDS!"

Suddenly she lunges forward at Flitter and starts to punch him but soon a bullet is lodged in the side of her head and her death is instant.

The next interview is much more pleasant.

The interview with Sam Wattle's father is very lively and we make comments about how Sam could be the next winner, although Blondie would need to die in order for that to happen.

In District 5, we interview Marnie Cobbleton and how she is coping with Zac's death. She declares she was madly in love with him and that we are imbeciles for sending him into the games and that we stole her only friend.

Riva's mother in district 6 announces her younger daughter is on the verge of death and needs attention soon before she will finally pass away.

Joey's father says how proud he was of his son and that Muriel will be well looked after.

Most of the interviews aren't very interesting and I get to district 12 to knock on Matt Marley's houses door.

No one answers and we are about to go look for directions before Matt's sister Isabelle comes to inform us his mother has died from sickness and that there's no point here. We ask her a a few simple questions before we finally get to district 13, concluding with Helenna's parents.

**Day 9 - Dusk**

_**Riva Billion - District 6 POV**_

"Ok, we're gonna be just fine, Tar." I say this with confidence to the now newly named tarantula. "We just need to find some shelter for the night."

Me and Tar make our way into the forest to make camp with Tar, of course leading the way!

We reach a tall tree, "You can climb, right?" Tar backs away, looking somewhat scared.

"What is it? Tar..?"

The last thing I hear is a high pitched screech and Tar has jumped on my face again.

_**Sam Wattle - District 3 POV**_

Making my way back to the cave I left Blondie, I'm happy to know she hadn't died from the wave.

But like always, there always has to be something going on. As I get closer the screaming gets loud.

I run towards the noise inside the cave to find Blondie being mauled by some bat muttations. One stares straight through me, its fangs dripping with saliva, and then it gets back to feeding.

Without even taking a second to think, I slash at the creatures and they start to depart out of the cave. My worries focus on only Blondie now as her mind starts to perish from the bites.

"B-Blondie. I don't know what to do."

"Sam.. Sam, thank you. For being there for me."

My eyes start to flow the tears. "No. Stay. Stay with me! Don't die. Please. Don't die, Blondie. FUCK! Blondie.. DIE IN HELL GAMEMAKERS! DIE!" I lose it and squeeze Blondie's hands tightly.

Blondie wheezes in horror. "Sam. I love you. I may not have won the game, but I won you, and that's all that matters..."

Her wheezing becomes a low moan and she looks me in the eye as she dies.

"I love you, too, Blondie."

* * *

**ALLIANCES: DAY 9**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 1**

District 8: Ellie Jackson

District 12: Matt Marley

**Ashlie Anders is the only remaining career.**

**Riva Billion is also teamed up with the tarantula.**

**-The other remaining tributes have no known alliance-**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 9**

7th - Blondie Hickey [1] - Partially eaten alive before dying from the damage - _Killed by: Bat Muttations_

**Day 8**

8th - Carroll King [4] - Drowned from being constantly covered by the waves. - _Killed by: Water_

9th - Ginger Griffiths [5] - Her back slams into a tree from the waves, later being mauled. - _Killed by: Tree / Piranha Muttations_

_**Feast Deaths**_

10th - Renee Lookluck [7] - While attempting an escape, is shot in the neck with a bow and arrows. - _Killed by: Riva Billion [6]_

11th - Jarrod Limestone [9] - Shot repeatedly with a machine gun after attempting an attack. - _Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop. - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths [5]_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 9_**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ In the abandoned village (as of day 8). _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the forest, in a cave. **_Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ In the forest, with the tarantula. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 7: Ben Horx - _Whereabouts: _In the desert feast (before the wave hits, as of day 8). _Weapons: _Shotgun, tomahawk axe, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 8: Ellie Jackson - ****_Whereabouts: _In the forest, in a tall tree with Matt (as of day 8). _Weapons:_ Dagger.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _In the forest, in a tall tree with Ellie (as of day 8). _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	16. Insanity

_**Caesar Flickerman - The Capitol POV **_

"We are joined here today by the District 4 mentor, Annie Cresta." I resume my talkshow broadcast on live television over all of Panem.

"It's a pleasure to be here.." Annie says in a deranged whisper.

"What are your thoughts about how Carroll & Sonya went in the games?" Flitter Colwill asks.

She closes her eyes and rocks back and forward on her chair before answering, "I guess.. just disappointment. I'm disappointed. They are a disappointment. They didn't take any of my advice and both died in water. I told them they had to learn how to swim. I told them to be careful in water. I door how knee."

Suddenly her words are inaudible and she goes into an insane fit screaming at the camera and ripping at her ears.

"Ok, well we're signing off now so tune in later for our interviews with the District 5 mentors."

Annie is dragged away from the room as Flitter concludes with a note.

"Speaking of District 5, today we'll be finding out what the creatures were that attacked Ginger on day 1 are! So keep watching The Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in _your_ favour!"

* * *

**_DAY 10_**

**_Riva Billion - District 6 POV_**

I wake up to the sound of birds. Still in a state of drowsiness I sit myself up to find myself under the tree where the tarantula, "Tar", had last jumped on my face. I recall hearing a dangerous sounding scream coming from above. Like a reflex, I flick my head up to see what's above. But I find nothing. And Tar has disappeared.

Suddenly my ears adjust to what the birds are saying. "Riva, where are you? Please come back!" THAT WAS MY SISTER GAB'S VOICE!

I rush towards the sound and suddenly I stop. Jabberjays. Of course. The birds that record human sound. So my sister must be fine.

I start my search for Tar by heading away from the jabberjays direction.

**_Ellie Jackson - District 6 POV_**

"That's a nice set of knives there. Mind if I borrow some?"

"KEAM!" I leap up from sleep and rush down the tree. "Keam, where are you?"

"This way."

"Where?"

"Follow my voice."

I rush into deeper woods and the forest gets less spacious.

After minutes, I can barely squeeze in between two trees when I hear, "You're here."

"Where are you!" I scan my surroundings jarringly, when I see the image of Keam's body.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" I run towards him and swipe my hands to hug him but my hands go straight through. "Wh-what?"

The image screeches in my face and I fall to the floor in horror. My voice disappears and I'm left paralysed in fear.

The image changes shape into a bear and I think fear has killed me.

**_Matt Marley - District 12 POV_**

BOOM.

I slowly yawn myself awake and I go to check for Ellie. And she's gone.

"Matt. It's not too late, I'm here!"

"EMILY!"

"This way."

I follow the orders and hop down from the tree to follow in the voices direction.

Knowing this may be a trap I stop.

"Matt. Do you want to save Ellie or what?"

I can't refuse this. Ellie's my friend now. I follow.

I can barely squeeze in between two trees when I hear, "You're here."

And a few paces forward is Ellie's body. It's too late.

"No!" I run to her remains to see she has been bisected with claws of some sort.

Emily Jones' figure appears before me calling for me to help her.

"Wh-what's going on here?"

"Help me, Matt."

"No!" I yell and run away from the horror. I'm going insane.

Holographic images appear as I run through the forest.

An axe is lodged in Emily's back. A bear cuts Ellie in half. The same bear leaps in my direction. I'm next.

**_Riva Billion - District 6 POV_**

"Tar! Tar, can you hear me?"

"Keep it down!" A voice sneers at me from the left. "And who's Tar?"

"Ben! Don't come any closer. I'm armed!" I aim my bow and arrows at the boy who once tried to kill me.

"I'm armed, too." He pulls out the machine gun he must've took from Renee's corpse. "Put it down or you die."

I drop my weapon. I'm outdone.

"That's right. I hope you don't feel much."

"Wh-" Out of nowhere, something flings overhead and onto Ben's machine gun. All I can hear is shrieking in terror and then the machine gun is fired, killing Tar almost indefinitely.

"NO! NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I run towards Tar who is barely alive. "No... No, no, no. Tar. You'll be okay." Tar twinges as he moves close to me. "I promise you're going to a good place." I kiss his head as he dies cuddled up to me.

"Ben, you're dead! You'll pay for that." Then a cannon fires.

I look to Ben who is lying on the forest floor. I slowly get up and move closer. His face is unrecognisable. Tar had once again saved my life. And this is the final time he would.

Acid had killed Ben Horx. The little helper could spray acid.

Right before my eyes, an image plays of me hearing a screech. Tar knocks me out. Then he leaps onto the attacker.

If Tar had not been there to save me, this muttation would have been the biggest threat in The Hunger Games this year. An ancient looking bird, covered in hilarious colours had claws that could shred you into a thousand pieces. It had eyes that could immobilise you from fear. It's screech probably causing deafness if heard directly.

Tar sprays a round of acid into the birds face. And it flies away in agony.

The image vanishes and I'm left in the quiet sound of the woods. My best friend had died saving me. I needed to repay him. And in order for that to happen, I'm not going to put his attempt at keeping me alive fail. I'm going to win the Hunger Games. Not just for Gab. But for Tar as well.

* * *

**No known alliances.**

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 10**

5th - Ben Horx [7] - Attacked after attempting a kill on Riva, ending up being sprayed to death with acid on his face. - _Killed by: Tarantula Muttation "Tar"_

6th - Ellie Jackson [8] - Lured deep into the woods and then bisected by what was supposed to be Keam Paterson. - _Killed by: Bear Muttation_

**Day 9**

7th - Blondie Hickey [1] - Partially eaten alive before dying from the damage. - _Killed by: Bat Muttations_

**Day 8**

8th - Carroll King [4] - Drowned from being constantly covered by the waves. - _Killed by: Water_

9th - Ginger Griffiths [5] - Her back slams into a tree from the waves, later being mauled. - _Killed by: Tree / Piranha Muttations_

_**Feast Deaths**_

10th - Renee Lookluck [7] - While attempting an escape, is shot in the neck with a bow and arrows. - _Killed by: Riva Billion [6]_

11th - Jarrod Limestone [9] - Shot repeatedly with a machine gun after attempting an attack. - _Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop. - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths [5]_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 10_**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts:_ In the abandoned village (as of day 8). _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the forest, in a cave (as of day 9). **_Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ In the forest. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _Deep in the forest being attacked by the bear muttation. _Weapons:_ Traps.**


	17. Grey Eyes

**_DAY 10_**

**_Matt Marley: District 12: POV_**

The bear chases me for what feels like an hour. I've ran past tree after tree and I'm about to pass out. The bear roars as it knows its nearly caught me and then the roaring changes into a horrible squeal. I look back to find the pursuer has been caught in one of my traps.

It writhes in pain as it struggles in the net. I move closer and it stops moving and starts to whine. We lock eyes.

EMILY! The fur is a sleek brown. The eyes, dark grey, like mine. It even sounds like her. Unmistakeably, this bear is Emily Jones.

I pull out a knife, unsure of what I should do. Set her free? Kill her? Or run?

But it's too late to decide. "Emily" has shredded the net and has lunged at my face for a crunch.

Another squeal escapes from Emily Jones as an arrow lodges in the side of her head. She plunges to the ground, gasping as she dies from the wound.

"Are you okay?" Riva Billion's voice interrupts my sorrow for Emily Jones.

"That was Emily."

"No, it wasn't. Emily died on day 1. That's a muttation with her DNA. Didn't you watch the 74th hunger games?"

"It was so real. She was real." I fall to the ground sobbing as Riva watches in sympathy.

"Well, I'll go now. Good luck, Matt." She starts to walk into the distance.

"Riva, wait!"

"What is it?" She asks as she turns around.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Um, why should I? You haven't caused me any harm." She smiles and walks off into deeper woods.

**_DAY 11_**

**_Ashlie Anders: District 2 POV_**

Now fully healed and armed with throwing knives and a shotgun, I make my way through the desert to where the cornucopia used to be. The desert is quite empty and all the damage is gone.

I move myself nearer and spot a blue stone that would have been right in the heart of the cornucopia. Thrilled, I reach for it, but it rises and starts spinning rapidly.

The stone changes into hues of red and blue erupting feathers all around before vanishing. And then, like magnets, all the feathers form together before letting out a screech. I feel like my ears are on fire when I run in the forests direction, now being pursued by a thing which I make out to be a bird; it's face somewhat burnt.

The bird has caught up to me and I feel claws scrape across my back. Letting out a terrible scream, I make my way closer and closer to the forest until I bash into an invisible wall.

I know I'm trapped in the desert and I await the time the bird will tear me to pieces. But when I turn around, the bird has found another target.

_**Sam Wattle: District 3 POV**_

Dehydrated, I make my way to the lake, which is of course, completely empty. The gamemakers must have removed all supplies for survival so the games could end quicker. I move on towards the only food source I know of- the piranhas, which are probably still piled along the desert. I know they may have been removed, but I continue in this direction.

As I walk, sounds come from everywhere. I hear the the sounds of the bat muttations, the screeching of birds; including human sounds from jabberjays, and clicking; probably swarms of insects. Blondie's voice echoes through the forest, but I know to ignore it.

Before I know it, I'm in the desert.

_**Caesar Flickerman: The Capitol POV**_

Luring everyone into the desert was hard, but now the final 4 tributes are all in the one place; a long stretching lay of sand.

Ashlie was already there; she also summoned the bird which will soon strike these remaining tributes.

Riva was chased by the bat muttations, and then attacked by the bird muttation. The gamemakers decided to let her go and pulled the bird back into hiding.

Sam got there from hunger.

Matt fled from the noise of the insect swarm.

The final fight is about to begin. _And the world is watching._

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Day 11**

**Day 10**

5th - Ben Horx [7] - Attacked after attempting a kill on Riva, ending up being sprayed to death with acid on his face. - _Killed by: Tarantula Muttation "Tar"_

6th - Ellie Jackson [8] - Lured deep into the woods and then bisected by what was supposed to be Keam Paterson. - _Killed by: Bear Muttation_

**Day 9**

7th - Blondie Hickey [1] - Partially eaten alive before dying from the damage. - _Killed by: Bat Muttations_

**Day 8**

8th - Carroll King [4] - Drowned from being constantly covered by the waves. - _Killed by: Water_

9th - Ginger Griffiths [5] - Her back slams into a tree from the waves, later being mauled. - _Killed by: Tree / Piranha Muttations_

_**Feast Deaths**_

10th - Renee Lookluck [7] - While attempting an escape, is shot in the neck with a bow and arrows. - _Killed by: Riva Billion [6]_

11th - Jarrod Limestone [9] - Shot repeatedly with a machine gun after attempting an attack. - _Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop. - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths [5]_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 10_**

* * *

**District 2: Ashlie Anders - _Whereabouts: _In the desert. _Weapons:_ Throwing knives, spear.**

* * *

**District 3: Sam Wattle - _Whereabouts:_ ****In the desert. **_Weapons:_ Sword.

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ In the desert. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword, throwing knives.**

* * *

**District 12: Matt Marley - ********_Whereabouts: _In the desert. _Weapons:_ Dagger.**


	18. The Final Fight

**DAY 11 - THE FINAL FIGHT**

* * *

**_Matt Marley / District 12 / POV _**

As I flee from the swarm into the desert, I spot Riva running towards me yelling out something. I make my way closer to her and she screams for me to stop. It's too late though. All the trees disappear from sight, the wheat field, the meadow turns into desert, the ocean water evaporates. What's left is just the four tributes, the sand, animal corpses, and the village homes.

Riva makes a halt as she reaches me and asks, "Are you ready?"

I look down in sorrow. I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to go home. "Not really.. Where are the other two?"

"I saw them discussing something in the village. I think it's 2 on 2. Wait, unless you don't want to team up."

I stutter before saying, "No, I do."

"Okay, well I'm ready now so come on."

I cease movement, but I let myself agree and I follow Riva, onwards.

It's a silent walk when we finally reach the outskirts of the village. Like Riva told me, we witness Ashlie and Sam discussing something, before Ashlie's eyes catch a glimpse of us. She stands with a forming grin on her face, and shoots the shotgun in her hand like crazy.

Me and my ally bolt behind one of the huts gasping for air, barely dodging the bullets.

"I was not expecting that." Riva says, with a slight smile and then she peeks around the corner before firing an arrow. "Shit!"

"Missed?"

"Run, Matt!"

I do as she asks and I run around the other side to see Sam coming my way. I look to my weapon, a dagger. I look to his weapon, a sword. I chuckle in anger. The odds are not in my favour today.

I turn around to see Riva has not followed and so I run back to where I was before. I run into the middle of combat with Riva swinging around a sword while gripping Ashlie's hand equipped with a throwing knife, and Ashlie trying to release the grip and is shooting at random trying to hit her opponent.

Suddenly, I remember Sam and I turn to be pushed to the sand. He gets his sword out and rises it to prepare for a mighty stab in my chest. I reach for my dagger which has been released from grip. But I can't reach.

The cannon sounds.

**_Riva Billion / District 6 / POV_**

My eyes widen when I hear the cannon. Ashlie and I have stopped fighting to look towards the boys and see who has died.

"NO! What have I done?" Ashlie screams and runs towards her ally.

By the looks of it, one of Ashlie's gunshots hit Sam Wattle in the stomach and she had caused this death. Matt is startled and runs around the second hut with Sam's sword in his hand.

Three of us left.

I reach for my bow and arrows to prepare shooting at Ashlie, but she has already run out of range and is pursuing my ally.

A squawk comes from far down the desert. There's no mistaking it. The bird muttation is coming.

I run to the closest hut door and I run inside and slam the door. I scan the room and see that it is secure.

The screech gets louder and I see the image of the birds wings flapping intensely outside the window. Like a sensor, it detects movement from inside the hut and turns to face me.

It's claws spring out to start scratching the glass windows that make these huts look so odd. Scratch after scratch causes dreadful pain in my ears, and after a few moments it stops. It turns to the left. It flies off in another direction. I'm safe.

**_Ashlie Anders / District 2 / POV_**

I've lost track of the District 12 boy when I hear the screech of the bird muttation. I run into one of the huts and slam the door shut.

I turn around to find the District 6 girl.

"Hello," I say.

She gets out her bow and arrows.

I pull out the gun.

She shoots.

I shoot.

Something crashes through the window.

Her arrow misses.

My bullet hits.

**_Riva Billion / District 6 / POV_**

"No.. no. What happened?" Matt Marley's body lies in the middle of where Ashlie & I are standing. Broken glass is scattered across the floor.

Ashlie Anders cackles. "You're turn." She lunges forward. "I think I'd better give a more entertaining ending for you." She pulls out a curved knife and it hurls right past me.

Sarcastically, I say "Nice thro-" But the knife has hit me in the back before I can finish saying it.

Ashlie Anders has won.

Suddenly, something else bursts through the window. A screech emits through the room.

"OH MY GOD, CAN THIS THING JUST PISS OFF!" Ashlie cracks it which attracts the birds attention. Screaming echoes through the room as the bird rips Ashlie's chest to shreds. She lies there in excruciating pain until the bird crunches her head. The cannon sounds, signifying her death.

From that, I notice Matt's cannon hasn't sounded yet. It's not over.

Matt is dying from the bullet.

I'm dying from the boomerang knife in my back.

I guess it's the birds choice on who wins now.

The bird sits on the hut floor, before deciding to fly away and let fate decide who will win.

"Riva. Are you okay?" I flinch on hearing his voice.

I can't speak. I'm paralysed from the pain. Matt walks over to me. It seems he was never hit from the bullet at all.

He examines my injury and lets out a sigh. "Okay, Riva. I owe you my life anyway. So here it is." He raises Ashlie's gun to his head. "Thank you for saving me."

Tears form around my eyes. I _need_ to say something. But... I can't.

I hear a cannon before I blackout from blood loss.

* * *

**DEATHS**

* * *

**Winner of the 76th Hunger Games | **1st - Riva Billion [6] - Winner on Day 11.

**Day 11**

2nd - Matt Marley [12] - Shot himself in the head with a shotgun, in order to let Riva win, and to repay her for saving him once before. - _Killed by: Matt Marley [12], Self_

3rd - Ashlie Anders [2] - Clawed in the stomach, mortally wounding her, followed by her skull being crunched from its beak. - _Killed by: Bird Muttation_

4th - Sam Wattle [3] - Accidentally shot during a fight with Matt Marley. - _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

**Day 10**

5th - Ben Horx [7] - Attacked after attempting a kill on Riva, ending up being sprayed to death with acid on his face. - _Killed by: Tarantula Muttation "Tar"_

6th - Ellie Jackson [8] - Lured deep into the woods and then bisected by what was supposed to be Keam Paterson. - _Killed by: Bear Muttation_

**Day 9**

7th - Blondie Hickey [1] - Partially eaten alive before dying from the damage. - _Killed by: Bat Muttations_

**Day 8**

8th - Carroll King [4] - Drowned from being constantly covered by the waves. - _Killed by: Water_

9th - Ginger Griffiths [5] - Her back slams into a tree from the waves, later being mauled. - _Killed by: Tree / Piranha Muttations_

_**Feast Deaths**_

10th - Renee Lookluck [7] - While attempting an escape, is shot in the neck with a bow and arrows. - _Killed by: Riva Billion [6]_

11th - Jarrod Limestone [9] - Shot repeatedly with a machine gun after attempting an attack. - _Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 7**

**Day 6**

12th - Renata Pendal [3] - Stabbed in the stomach while trying to tell her to stop. - _Killed by: Ginger Griffiths [5]_

**Day 5**

**Day 4**

13th - Sonya Cerulean [4] - Attempts to block off Ellie in the ocean before she is shredded to pieces and is devoured by piranha muttations. _Killed by: Piranha Muttations_

**Day 3**

14th - Helenna Rush [13] - After an attempt escape from the Careers, has an axe thrown into her back, killing her. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

15th - Joey Martin [6] - Accidentally attracts attention by dropping his bow and arrows. Weaponless, is killed with the same bow and arrow._ Killed by: Renee Lookluck [7]_

**Day 2**

16th - Curtis Klaus [2] - Attacks Blondie in the forest after she dumps him. He is then ultimately killed with a sword._ Killed by: Sam Wattle [3]_

**Day 1**

17th - Charlotte Amberwill [10] - While sheltering in the forest, she is caught by surprise and struck in the back of the head with a knife. _Killed by: Jarrod Limestone [9]_

18th - Zac Austin [5] - Slashed in the head with a sword by Matt Marley. Soon, he stabs himself to end his pain. Matt takes credit for his death._ Killed by: Matt Marley [12]_

**_Bloodbath deaths_**

19th - Steve Kansas [11] - Knived in the back after an attempt to kill Ashlie Anders. _Killed by: Curtis Klaus [2]_

20th - Emily Jones [12] - After an attempt escape from the bloodbath, an axe is lodged into her back, killing her._ Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

21st - Sareth Maxarain [11] - Her corpse is seen by Matt Marley, with an axe in her back, implying her death was by an axe. _Killed by: Sonya Cerulean [4]_

22nd - Keam Paterson [8] - After failing to kill Ashlie Anders, she throws a knife back at him and it settles into his forehead. _Killed by: Ashlie Anders [2]_

23rd - Campbell Terrier [9] - Pierced in the heart with a sword after attempting a kill on Keam Paterson -_Killed by: Keam Paterson [8]_

24th - Jax Nexas [1] - Confronted and whacked to death with a spiked mace in revenge for Brad's death -_Killed by: Charlotte Amberwill [10]_

25th - Rees Jules [13] - Loses concentration and gets sliced in the torso with a sword while witnessing Jax Nexas' death. _Killed by: Ellie Jackson [8]_

26th - Brad Velvet [10] - Fought with Jax Nexas over a backpack, before being stabbed in the stomach with a sword - _Killed by: Jax Nexas [1]  
_

* * *

**_CURRENT RECORD OF THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA: DAY 11_**

* * *

**District 6: Riva Billion -_ Whereabouts:_ In one of the village huts, stabbed in the back with a boomerang knife. _Weapons:_ Bow and arrows, sword.**


	19. The Victor

**RIVA BILLION | AGED 13 | DISTRICT 6 | 76TH HG VICTOR | POV**

I don't know what's going on. Everything is puzzling me.

I've witnessed a friends death.

Something has played over the speaker of the arena.

I've been pulled up into an aircraft.

And I've been thrown inside a building.

Now I'm lying on a bed.

I can't feel anything.

My vision is blurry.

I'm blacking out.

* * *

I finally open my eyes to find my stylist Erin sitting at the end of the bed. I notice I'm in a hospital room. The Capitol must've healed the wound in my back.

I feel my back. They_ have_ healed the wound.

I lunge over to hug Erin. It's a long, heartwarming hug and he whispers, "You made it, Tiger-eyes."

I smile, but I feel like crying. There were 26 of us. And it was me who escaped. It could have been anyone. Ashlie. Joey. Sam. Helenna.- Matt... But it was me.

I should be happy, but I'm not. My goal was to win, to get the medicine for Gab. And I've achieved my goal. But I feel horrible. Especially for Matt.

He could have won. He had a good reason to. But he let me win. Now I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life. I could never make it up to him.

I guess now I understand why all the victors turn to drugs and alcohol. It's so they're not reminded of the things that happened to them in the arena.

Alcohol. Maybe I'll end up just like everyone else. Suddenly, I'm interrupted.

"Tiger-eyes... We have to prepare you for your interview. Panem's waiting for you."

I nod.

* * *

**CAESAR FLICKERMAN | THE CAPITOL | POV**

"Everyone, welcome Riva Billion, the victor of this year's Hunger Games!" The audience goes wild as Riva makes her way to the middle of the stage.

I give her a longing smile, and sign her to sit down. She does just that.

"What do you all think of Riva's dress?" The crowd is in awe, screaming at the top of their lungs. Riva's dress is a simple carrot orange, but by tomorrow, the colour will be overtaking the whole of the Capitol.

"Riva, now that you've won the Hunger Games, you're going to have a wonderful life in the District 6 Victors' Village, along with your family. How do you feel about winning?" I await a dead answer. Almost every victor I've interviewed has been very dull.

She sighs. "I didn't say this before, but I'm glad I won because now I can get the medicine for my sister, who was bitten by a pigeon mutt."

"Oh... Riva, I'm so sorry. It's such a terrible loss."

"...What do you mean?"


	20. Promise Me

**_RIVA BILLION / AGED 13 / DISTRICT 6 / 76TH HG VICTOR / POV_**

I'm in my room in the Capitol. Tomorrow I'll be back home to see my mother.

I found out about Tar. Apparently he was an expensive sponsor gift my district helped buy to protect me during the games. He did pretty good at protecting me anyway. I wish at least he could've came home as well.

As for my sister Gab, she along with the others is gone. I don't know why, but I'm not really pained by this. I guess it's just that so many friends of mine are dead, I've lost the sense to grieve.

All that's left to do now is do the Victory Tour, along with visiting District 13. And that's all.

I feel like I've lost sense of everything. I just want to be bitten. Just one last bite to end this nightmare. I picture Tar leaping onto my face and myself passing out. Then I have.

* * *

It's completely silent as the train stops outside the station of district 6. I look over at the prep team, Effie & Erin who have smirks on their faces.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

Their smirks fade and they look down, as if hiding something.

"Seriously, if there's something funny, you should tell me. I need something to cheer me up anyway.."

"Oh, you'll see when we get off of the train." Effie chuckles as she walks over, helping me up and guiding me to the door.

Eagerly, I push open the door and hop out, partially blinded by all the flashing cameras in my face.

Suddenly, someone has their arms wrapped around me like a snake, and looking to see who it is, makes me scream in terror.

I lunge away from the being as if it were a ghost. It's her. My sister. Gab.

"Surprise" She says with a giggle.

"It... It can't be." I'm in awe as my mother arrives at the scene.

"Darling" She sighs as she embraces me with a heavenly hug. "I'm sorry we scared you. I wanted to make sure you hadn't lost your mind from the experience."

"Mom. Horrible idea. I feel like I've lost my mind as it is!"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you tor turn out like the other victors. Thank you for winning. You've made me so proud. You've made everyone proud." She kisses my head lovingly.

I'm speechless. I feel like I should be angry. Forging Gab's death was horrible. But I don't feel like expressing anger just yet. "...Just promise me you won't do something like that _ever_ again."

"I promise."

**Guysssss! The stories almost over! I checked the view count of this story just before and I see that there are a lot of you reading :) So thank you so much! Please make my day and post a review! Don't be shy! Haha ^-^ So tune in for the end of this story~ I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**There is also a sequel to this coming soon so stay tuned for that too!**

**PS: Ifyou're interested, I have a Pokemon fanfic up and need more readers. So please check that out and review if youcan.**

**Thanks for the continued support everyone!**


	21. Raindrops Spilt

**_RIVA BILLION / AGED 13 / DISTRICT 6 / 76TH HG VICTOR / POV_**

Anger has been running through my blood ever since I got home. It's been a month, and constantly I've been mocked and teased by EVERYONE about my falling for the death of my sister. Gab's cried constantly.

My mother has changed dramatically. It's like it's not even her. It's like someone else is in her body. The lovely, caring parent has changed for worse. And I think it's permanent.

* * *

_**CAESAR FLICKERMAN / THE CAPITOL / POV**_

"Everything. Everything happens right in front of my eyes. And I don't do anything about it. I have just watched.

Gone over 70 years watching child after child die.

Watched the survivors turn to drugs and alcohol to keep their minds from boggling into insanity.

I've watched the 25 children die in this year's hunger games.

While Riva thinks she has finally got her life back, they decide to ruin her life as well and mess with her mother; turned her into a monster.

This has all happened because of the rebellions. The first rebellion occurred 95 years ago. The second about 20 years ago. And now that the Capitol has a new president, they decided to torture us even more, with the new hunger games. And the plan is to ruin every single child's life in order for the district's to make up for their wrongdoings.

But why are the districts rebelling against the Capitol? Fear. Fear of the hunger games.

It needs to stop.

I want it to stop.

I can't stand to see another child's life taken away from them.

A precious life. His or her blood spilt into the arena. Just like red raindrops.

There's nightlock in the President garden. If only I can reach the plant. I'll join Finch, the foxfaced girl of the 74th hunger games. And I'll join Seneca Crane. Some nightlock ought to be painless. It'll be a quick death.

This video is on it's way to Riva Billion's doorstep, from me. I just want to tell someone about how I've been feeling about this whole thing.

To everyone I'm just a heartless man who only cares about gossip and entertainment. It's not me. I'm different.

It was me maybe 25 years ago. But I've changed.

Careless. Heartless. Mindless. This is hell; aka the Capitol.

All right. That's enough talk from me. Good luck, Riva Billion. And if this falls into the hands of anyone other than Riva. Please. It's my last wish. Give Riva Billion this tape."

* * *

**That's the end of the story everyone! Well, this one at least. Yes, it was a bit too depressing for the final chapter of this story but I've been so busy! I just wanted to have the final chapter up, so here it is.**

** So, the next part to my hunger games story is coming soon and I hope you guys can read that too. And of course, I might tweak with this story every now and then so check each chapter occasionally to see if anything's new or different. **

**Also, some trivia will be added below every now and then.**

** I hope you enjoyed the ride and tune in next time! **

**Review, review, review!**

* * *

**TRIVIA**

- The original winner I planned on winning this story was actually Ginger Griffiths, although this was changed when I gave her the decision of killing Renata.

- I actually based the character Joey Martin on myself, and his sister Muriel, actually happens to be the name of one of my sisters!

- Sonya Cerulean originally had the name of Sonja Florence.

- Effie Trinket being the escort for every tribute was an error I made, but I later changed it by making it official that she was the escort for every district; although she can't exactly be the escort as she passes her job onto another person when they reach the train (e.g Carroll and Sonya from 4 join Annie Cresta instead.)

- Blondie's line "I may not have won the game, but I won you and that's all that matters", was a line I had planned to use since the start of the story. And after the eager wait, I finally placed the line next to Blondie's death.

- Jax Nexas was the youngest tribute in the 76th Hunger Games, being the only one aged 12. Riva Billion was the youngest female tribute, aged 13.

- The oldest tribute in the 76th Hunger Games was Jarrod Limestone, aged 18, who already had a child when he entered the games.

- The name Tar was used on the spider muttation as an abbreviation for _tar_antula.

- The only tributes who had nicknames were Riva and Joey being called "Tiger-Eyes" and Charlotte who was referred to as "Charm" by her mother.

- Adding district 13 as a competitor for the games was a last minute decision.

**_More trivia when I can be bothered~_**


End file.
